Simple Punishment
by Captain WesterGuard of Berk
Summary: Hans' life was spared by Elsa, but he seems less-than-repentant. She knows he can change just as she has. But maybe she's just not the right one for the job. Simple Punishment is all but what the name deems for Hans. Will one old friend change the way he see's things or will it all boil over into the fire? Rated T for many suggestive themes. -On slight hold-
1. Enter

"What are you doing with me now?" I tactfully questioned the queen as i was cuffed and walked out of my little cell. "What? I wasn't THAT bad at community service, at least judging by at how you used to stare. Oh, maybe it's because I was too much of a distraction?" She rolled her painted eyes at me and my; as she likes to put it, 'useless existence'. While that hobo, err - 'icemaster', held that pathetic princess back from knocking another punch. I chuckled at Anna's 'look' she gave me. Not unpunished mind you, getting kicked in the back of the knee, with a knock to the head, surely ought 'ta teach me. Oh well.

I was led through at least forty different tunnels, and after only ten Anna began a whine . . . Which lasted the other thirty halls until we saw the sky. (Finally) The two Imbeciles who threw my body around like a rag doll, tossed me carelessly into the wood prison wagon. They slammed the barred door shut and the wagon began bumping along the gravel road. Alright, now I was genuinely confused, but of course I couldn't let 'them' know. After a few moments of silence that snowy witch turned her polished head toward me. If things hadn't spiraled out of place I wouldn't have to be looking at it. Actually if things hadn't spiraled out of place I wouldn't have this strong desire for any of them to be dead, but let's not dwell on the past eh? Especially not that far back.

In fact it had been a year scince my great fall and last saw that putred group of people called my 'family'. Since then I've been in Manual Labor to the castle and surrounding places. I'd like to say I've lost weight from the lack of food and nutrition, but it's been mostly regained in muscle. I rubbed my calloused fingers together at the thought. They took away everything, including my gloves, so I had to learn to control my anger. At least better than what I had done in the past. Luckily, everytime any cloth was removed there wasn't anyone to see the scars, so I didn't have to bother explaining why a regal prince looked worse than there slaves' stray dog.

But now something even more frightful had occurred in thought, what if they were just sick of me? What if this was just a last ride to death row? But the queen didn't have it in her, I mean, she's the one who saved - no, changed my sentence - from execution. She cleared her oh-so-choke-able throat and drew me from my thoughts. As I turn my head up, with eyes meeting hers, she decided now was the time to explain things. She opened the door connecting the cell to the front carriage and wobbily walked in. Elsa surprised me though, she sat down across from me, without any guards or anything.

"Hans, we were hoping you'd have changed for the good by now but as it seems y -" I cut her off with my laughter. "Got your hopes a little hight there, didn't you?" She didn't seem too pleased judging by how she froze a patch of ice over my mouth and lower jaw. But she continued, as if she hadn't been interrupted. "We are sending you some where as a last resort in "high hopes" we'll see a change. The look on the uncovered half of my face must have been enough to show my confusion.

The tired woman, either was sick of talking to me or didn't want to talk about this. Maybe both. "There is said to be this person, well actually we know them and this person is know to have all the qualifications of lasting five minutes with you. That's more than anyone in Arrendale. During your time there you'll be completely controlled by their rules. You shall stay there until you've been deemed suitable to return." She sighed and looked up from her hands on her lap up to my eyes. She made sure our gases were locked before she asked one final question. "Are we understood?"

For once I really wasn't sure what to do. Everyone had spent the last 400 + days in making sure every one of my living seconds caused me was some of suffering. And now, sweet words, promises and non-deadly looks. I nodded my head slowly and she rose to her feet. "Good, because we're here. Behave yourself." I heard the keys jingle and the lock rattle. The door opened and everyone walked towards a small mansion. Nicely sized with rooms. But not too much for on person.

"Move it scum-bag" one of the soldiers grunted. Once all were inside everyone stood patiently in the foyer. "Where are the servants, the maids?" I said, interested as to why no one had come to take there coats and hats and such. "Didn't Elsa tell you? She doesn't have anyone in this big 'ol house but herself!" Ana said with so much enthusiasm it seemed she had momentarily forgot who I was. This person must be special to her. I bet I'll hate her then.

"Wait, she?" I turned to face the two royals. Elsa opened her mouth to explain, but Anna disregarding the others around her, continued her own tour. "Yeah she's also a little different. She hasn't been around society as much as she got older so her manners may seem a bit silly. But she's a creator-inventor-artist(?) whatever she wants to be called. But if anyone can handle you it's gotta be her." Anna ranted confidently, crossing her arms at the end.

Elsa made a chain of ice and new cuffs, after the tin men had removed the older metal ones. She told the soldiers that she could handle it from here and that they could rest on the couch. But also that they weren't staying long with night falling. Anna took a little too much pleasure in pulling me roughly up the stairs, causing me to face-plant once or twice. Eventually we reached and upstairs room and knocked on the large double door.

A muffled thud and some soft clattering could be heard through the door. Well that and some paper crumpling as well as many other ungraceful noises. Elsa and Anna giggled slightly so this must not be uncommon behaviour. Great. The knob shook and turned as a body stepped out into the hall. But before I could even have a look she was tackled by two bodies laughing louder than I think I've heard them do in a while. As they retreated the two sisters cleaned up their appearances as the mystery woman stood.

My breath cut off. She wasn't the average beautiful, like people you would normally see. No. This was a strange beauty. A childish yet - womanly aurora. She stood up, not caring in the slightest about her look. She was about 5ft 10 tall, as my mind tried to measure up what that size would be around other objects, it's ideas slowly crossed the line imagining it against my 6ft 3 one. And as I took in the rest of her, I continually had to gauge my thoughts and keep my pants in check.

She had soft cream coloured skin, with some rougher areas from work. Like the elbows and feet. Well I guess I'm not gonna be wearing shoes very often. Her hair was about 2 ft + and had a stunning shade of dark brown. She wasn't the ideal weight for someone her size. But not over weight and she definitely had the curves. 'Hans look up. Calm down there tiger.' She was wearing a loose one or two layer creamy yellow dress that was laced along the edges. It softly fit her form and stretched to the floor.

The sleeves went down to her wrists from mid-shoulder, and her chest was only covered to the point as to were you could see a small line in between those pretty curves and a little bow that drew your attention there. But I guess she wasn't expecting company. Her angelic laughter is what drew me back up to her face. With those hazel eyes. (Exactly like mine only she has a blue outer rim, and I have more green.) I was "frozen" in place. A paler hand was waved in front of my face causing me to blink.

I soon realised the reason she was laughing, why they were all laughing was because I hadn't responded. I had gotten caught staring. "Hans, this is Vanessa. She'll be your whatever you want to call it." I cooly nodded to her. I can't fall prey to anything. They can't chage me. Her smile faltered and I inwardly wished to take back my actions. 'Wait, WHAT?' She nodded back and the girls said their good by's. And as Elsa left out the door, my chains disappeared. I gripped my hands, feeling the blood rush back to them.

I took the chance as soon as everyone left and held this 'mentor' to the wall. The shock and fear on her face gave me mixed emotions. I certainly loved the dripping feeling of power, but somewhere in the back of my head and the dipping bottom of my heart, it felt . . . Funny. But a bad funny. Our breathing irregular and ragged. When I had a long enough stare in silence, my snarl unconsciously came out. "Listen well, you will release me, and in ten days you are alloud to report it to the Arrendale police and royal guard. When they ask which direction, point in the exact opposite direction. You will speak of this to no one. Understood?"

She didn't respond so I took my leave. As I reached the door she streched out her hand. "Wait!" But in my arrogance I ignored her and attempted to open the door. But as my hand gripped the handle a painful shock ran up my arm and struck my body to the ground too weak to get up. My eyes tightened up as a groan escaped my lips. As I raised a hand up to rub my head, the hurting skull was placed on something cushiony. Guessing it was a pillow or something, I lay my head back. But as it seemed to emminate heat and fingers ran through my hair; albeit it felt more wonderfull than anything I believe I've ever felt in my life, my eyes shot open.

"I tried to warn you. Gladly you didn't harm your head. I just checked." I hummed in reply, but came to the realisation that I was set upon her lap. I retreated to a sitting postion, relctantly, and layed my head in my hands. But I quickly turned my head to face her. As she finally stood I just so happened to pull her to the ground in front of me by her wrist. She landed with a thud and raised her head with an irritated look on her face. But she stilled into place as she blew a carved curl back to the loose many in her bundle cascading down her back.

'Stay focused!' I cleared my throat and settled myself aswell. "What do you mean? Why can't I leave?" She looked out contemplating on whether or not to tell me. Eventually she came to the conclusion that since we were going to be with each other quite a while, she might as well."Well, it seems you got the same curse i did. But at least you have a way to break it." I stared at her rather bewildered. "Curse? How did I receive a curse? And what is it?"

"Well, when I was younger my family and I travelled alot. But when I was about 14 they decided to move perminatly to that desert sand box called the middle east. I was completely opposed to the idea. But what could I do? So I went to a witch and asked her to make some thing so that I never had to leave. But she was tricky and now as a result I cannot leave the grounds, including the land gladly." I processed all that she had said and realized there really was no way of getting out of this.

As I look up again I saw it was night and her hand was out for me to grab, but I swatted it away and stood myself. She seemed to accept my behavior better than others, which only drove me to act worse. She, even when I was ruling the situation, seemed completely calm and in control. I get it's just part of her air and manner of adaptability. Ugh it was frustrating. But as I fused and fussed inwardly, I stood near enough and she turned waving a hand to follow.

In silence we walked up the trails of stairs, and down halls.


	2. Fear 1st try

Disclaimer :_ oh really?_

Listening to : watch?v=Md3FxhUBxeg

also : watch?v=T_3760czvms (not related but still cool vids)

We walked in silence down the dimly lit hallway. She twisted and turned down this corner and that. After some time she reached a large white door. She creaked it open and I followed her inside. *Ahem* I turn to her, from my stance of when i closed the door. I looked at her curiously, before evaluating the room.

Oh.

These were her chambers.

She had a solid mahogany fore-poster bed with white drapes, and a flower (mind you these are vintage times) designed comforter. Thousands of pillows were placed on the abnormally large bed and were in dangerous reach of the fireplace near by. She had a mahogany vanity, and bookshelves here and there. The walls Navy blue with white trimmings. With a wood paneling that went to about my waist. The room was overall stunning and HUGE. "Uhhhhhhh . . . " I snapped my eyes back to her. She seemed a bit embarrassed (probably by how messy the room was) (or the fact that I am in it.) My blush soon matched hers.

"Well," Vanessa clasped her hands together in front of her and looked anywhere but my eyes. Opposing to her, I couldn't take mine off her. "If you need me, and you don't hear noise coming from another room, then you'll Probably be able to find me here." I nodded and pulled on my nonchalant face. Pretending to be interested in a cuticle. She nodded in reply and turned her head down. You could really tell she hadn't been with people in a while. It was like she missed human contact or something, always upset when I give little in my replies. She didn't seem all that offended that a hard core criminal was in her bedroom.

Wait.

'Maybe that's because she hadn't known. OF COURSE! The queen would have actually given this much responsibility to someone so naive as a child! (*inward facepalm*) Then I blew it by throwing her around and bringing up the police.' My face blanked slightly as a came to the realization. But before I could confront her about it, she perked up. "Oh! I should probably take you to your room." A looked at her in shock. "I get a room?" I questioned. Certainly she must be joking. Vanessa smiled back at me a gave a light giggle. Now I was really confused. She placed her hands over her mouth to try not to show her enjoyment. "So you DO speak!" I shut my hanging jaw and lowered my eyelids. HA HA very funny. "But I'm meant for the dungeons, ma'am." Darn. If I could just play it cool and stay in the lead. Instead of giving away all this _unnecessary_ info, maybe I could get away with not being stuck in a box.

She shook her head and smiled lightly. "You can just call me Vanessa. i'm not usually a very open person. I- Well I'm Kind of the middle between Anna and Elsa. If that helps you understand. But we're going to be with each other for quite some time with that rehab thing you need." When i looked at her again she quickly tried to rectify the sentence. "All of them. the - y'know- attempt murder, broken past and fire powers and stuff." My eyes grew wide and my arms dropped, 'How did she know so much?' She blushed and looked at the floor thinking she'd crossed the line. "Elsa told me about the attempt, and Anna mentioned the possibility of your past . . . . . I just guesses your fire abilities because of the unnatural amount of body heat you emit. No one else but me and snow lodgers do that, And you came from a warm place so it wouldn't be physically possible otherwise."

Vanessa's glance was bashful, but her motives were true. "Wait. Do YOU have these 'abilities'?" "No. Its just health reasons, like - naw I'll explain it to you in the morning." She walked closer to me and I took a step back. As she continued onward she walked past me and entered the hall. "This way!" I heard her call. But I stood there and tried to absorb what just happened. When her foot steps became lighter I followed after. She brought m to another set of white doors. "You can have any bedroom chamber you want, well, except mine because; well it's mine." To which I rolled my eyes. " If you go into a room with lots of stuff in them, which there will be a lot of, try to withhold messing with it."

_No. Hans. Stay in control. Fear will give you control. Make her fear you. She's only being nice so she can get what she wants. Well . . . lets find out what she fears. Eh?_

_1st try: leaving me alone._

As she reached for the door I gripped her wrist. "Wait! Do you really trust me to be unsupervised? Alone? Leaving you in quite the vulnerable spot, eh? What if I were to steal something, or better yet, _kill you_?" But instead of seeing the fear I was hoping to accomplish, I saw a soft smile, as she shook her head. It almost felt better than - No. I can't. "I'm not going to watch you sleep,_ Hans_. Also you don't _have_ to be alone. Just come get me when you need me." I scoffed inwardly 'I'll never need _her_'. "Killing me won't do you any good. It'll just dig your hole a little deeper. And _STEAL_ something?" She chuckled. Making me seethe. "Where are you gonna take it? The back yard?!" 'Well at least she's sensible enough.' "No Hans," her voice drew me back," the only problem I have, as of right now, is that you please don't burn the house down. If it were to rain or snow or anything, we'd have no roof over our heads."

As I let go of her, realizing this path was a dead end, she patted my chest and walked back to her room. I turned and opened the doors to my room, using my hand as a candle. As I crawl into the bed I begin to Find All the things my mind would use to plague me tonight.

_She's a little too nice. _

_This bed is too soft, compared to the dungeon floors._

_ What are her motives? _

_Why does her laughter made me fluttery and angered at the same time?_

_What am I supposed to do here?_

_Do they really think they can change me?_

_Am I really stuck here forever?_

_What is this curse she talked about?_

_Should I kill her? What good would that do?_

**BOOM! CRACK!** The thunder and lightning struck me from my thoughts as the light flashed across the room, and the thunder shook the walls. "Oh no," I said sarcastically. "Since the sky's awake, he might as well just keep me up too."

**A/N: YEEEYAHHH FIRE HANS! **Soooooo what do you think? Is he too OOC-ish? YES. NO. MAYBE SO? I know its a little slow now, but it'll get better. Just setting out the layout and stuffs.

Vanessa will get mothery-ish sometimes (hence the comfort) but mostly silly-er and Hans will have some troubles of his own that he can't fix alone. Their relationship is gonna seem, platonic at first but then it'll bond some.

Do you like her? She will be also more feisty in the future. This is her dealing with some one she doesn't know. She wants to figure out how to behave/act around him. but its too late at night to learn. Or is it?! DUN DUN DUN! *foreshadowing*

Do y'all want some lusty kisses? (sorry don't do lemons, but I can get close) Or do you just want fluffy? Or What?

How Angsty should Hans be? I'm trying to have him be y'now "it's all about me and being on top so i don't get hurt again cause inside i'm messed up by my family issues" so when he sees her he's all "I'm not gonna fall for her cause I'm in control. If she tries to break me i'll fight back" But also "she's a lady so I can't be too mean up front and She's hasn't shown any evilness YET!"

so at the end of the day he's just like "Oh Lord O'm confused."

ANd she's all "he just needs some time" but also" Oh my GOSH another person who has to stay as long as I do! well until his curse is broken."

so at the end she's all " try to just be chill, let him settle in and aborb all this then have some fun once he loosens up"

. . . . sorta/ (you picking up what I'm putting down?)

BTW : Did anyone get the reference?

(also thank goodness for the auto correct I only sometimes use. At one part I meant to write "broken past" but I had accidentally written "broken pasta" that could have been bad had I not fixed it.)

~Nessa


	3. Fixer upper 1st try

Thanks to the two who reviewed. It's an encouragement! It really is! Also check out Plaing Dirty by letting it go. No OC and it's a Redemption!Hans as well. Really well written.

Watching : watch?v=3JeDLIeNEZo (again not related but still good! BIG Helsa fan)

Disclaimer : Can I PLEEEEAASE own Hans? I don't think Disney would mind. (also did you know he is going to make a cameo appearance on a "Wanted" poster at the San Fransokyo police station in the Big Hero 6!)

No Pov. / Readers Pov. :

* * *

The thunder BOOMED and the lightning FLASHED. And Hans couldn't sleep a wink. Eyes 'frozen' open, he shook along with the house. Out of the many braves and courageous things Hans had overcome.

Thunderstorms were not one of them.

After the 30th or so- time he told himself to go to sleep he gave up. The ex-prince rolled out of bed and; with out pre-thinking it; he trailed down the hall. Without even knocking he burst open the doors. Across the room the woman startled awake. "I'm trying to get the cat out of the oven!" She slurred. As she quickly arose to see what was going on he hair flew in a wild lions mane of thick dark chocolate curls. One eye wide open and the other half lidded with sleep. So soon she was struck from her peace.

Normally she wouldn't have been as worried, had some one waked her in the dark of night. But this wasn't just some one. This was an ex-prince criminal, would've been killer who had nothing to lose, and really nothing on. Who knew what his motives were. Vanessa gasped and covered her mouth.

_Maybe I should have locked him up. _

But he made no move towards her, nor had he any evil appearance upon him. When she actually looked at his face he look rather befuddled with the fact that he came to her. Not quite sure to be embarrassed at the indecency of it all or laugh at the realization he was as clueless as to what was going on as she was. With a sigh of relief that he wasn't there to 'attack' her she tried to withhold her laughter. When he noted she was stifling a giggle he looked upon his person. Only to come to the shock that all he had on were knee cut breeches (like old-timey boxers). An old Silver chain with an even older white gem ring. And a completely naked torso. His blush, albeit harder to see in the dark.; was no as red as his hair.

~In the fea - - unkind memories his mind forced him to relive he had produced quite a sum of heat. The air had thickened and so much so that he removed most of his articles of clothing to sleep~

When he finally looked up, eyes wide, he opened his mouth to speak. "I couldn't sleep." He said simply. Though he tried to sound as firm as he couldn't his voice shrunk at his own niavity. Vanessa's giggling stopped and she looked at him softly. She appeared as in pity, when truthfully she was trying to de-puzzle him. The intrigued woman realized they were breaking over 60 moral laws at the time but she decided to let this moment slide. She took the opportunity to weaken the walls he put up and treated the situation with innocence. Her hands slightly beckoned him to shorten the 25 feet distance between them. When he had arrived on the opposing side of the bed that she sat at, she patted the spot next to her gently.

He looked at her warily, realizing the gravity of the situation he had put them in. "I'm not a vampire, Hans. I'm not going to bite." She deadpanned his cautiousness.

_Yeah, but I might. _

_Wait, what?_

He hadn't been physically involved with the female species in a while. That's at least what he decide to blame these stupid outward and inward bodily action on. Though he never actually . . . . y'know. He'd gotten rather close. And the whole scene was rather inviting. He shook his head at these bizarre thoughts and tried to avoid the ideas following. He climbed into the blankets, too tired to snarkily retort or even fight authority. Sadly that caused his head to lower witch closed most of the distance between his head and her collarbone. His 'Keeper' (he inwardly shuddered at the name) had apparently been as distracted as he had been when he'd burst into he room. For all that she had covering her was a light grey camisole (one that would go under the corset) and two crips white laced undergarments.

It took the little propriety he had left from his princely manners to not . . . 'take a chance at her' right now, while she was weak, vulnerable, and ohh so alluring. But if she was going to treat this incident with innocence, then so should he. The young lady groggily reached over and though he winced and backed away, she leaned the remaining rest, and patted his cheek. "Good night, Hans." she whispered. Soon after the body, taken over by sleep, fell to the plush goose feather pillow. He sat there a moment, stunned to say the least. That, he'd realized, was the first time someone had told him good night since his mother had died, a good twent years ago.

**He'd forgotten what it felt like to hear it again. He held his head as the memories came flooding back.**

* * *

* _Knock Knock Knock._

_"Mother?" 5 year old Hans turned the knob and placed his hand on the inside of the door, opening it enough to poke his head in._

_"H-Harold? Haakon?" She questioned softly. The wavering queen couldn't open her weak eyes to see who it was. "No, It's me. Hans" He responded as quietly as she. She smiled warmly and raised her hand. As Hans cross the room, He froze up as he heard her ragged breathing cause another frighting cough. When he reached the bed he placed his hand in hers and held on tight. As if his grip was hers to life._

_"Your gonna wake up soon, right mother?" he question sadly. She took a long breath and sighed. "Little Hans, do you see that box over there?" he turned his head to the wood and gold jewelry box near him. "Take the white one from inside" she ordered kindly. He brought out the necklace. "This one?" He held the small band to his mothers free hand. She nodded at the smooth feel of it. The Band was made completely out of white rhodizite. Famous for being impervious to weathering. "Hans, lets play pretend one last time okay?" she turned her head to him and used all her strengths to open her eyes. "O-okay." The small child said, not understanding. _

_"You see how this ring stays strong? You know how nothing wares it down? I want you to play the ring. I want you to stay white-pure. I know its girly-" she cut him off after seeing his mouth open. In her sped breath she shook with a haggard and bloody cough staining the other splotches of Hans' own across his jacket. His eyes widened and his brows sky warded. He gripped her hand harder, and clung to necklace given to him. "Stay awake Mama, Stay Awake! Y-What are you going to be? If I'm the ring?" The boy did all he could to continue conversation with her. "_

_She smiled lightly "If you want, I'll be the chain. People won't notice me, but I'll be here in you." she pointed to his chest softly. As she retracted her finger. His eyes followed till he say her lay her head back down to the pillow. "Mother? " He stood tip toes to see over the large bed. She took in one final breath, "Good night, Hans." Tears weld in the child's eyes. He felt her let go of his hand and lay quietly in the pillow. "NO!" He climbed up to the top of the bed and shook her softly. The only response was a heavy body sinking in the cushions. "M-Mother? MAMA?! Mama wake up! C'mon! No more pretend!" The boy wept over his mothers form. "Help! Guards! Servants! Anybody!" The doors burst open with the King and his other sons. Eyes opened wide with fear. _

_All they saw was the left over with tears tracked down his face, clinging to a dead corps. The King shook his head and ran to the bed. "Katherine? No!" He threw little Hans off the bed and clung to his last wife. As Hans hit the floor, he decided not to count these bruises with the ones he'd received only about an hour ago by the family. The water from his eyes could not wash the blood from his cheeks and he stood to see his protector, and comforter one last time. Soon shadows over took him. "What did you **do**, Hans?" asked Heigvald , the oldest. "I-I just wanted to play with her. I just w-woke her up." He shuttered. "Look what you did!" Said another brother though he was not sure who. For he had been knocked to the ground. Another landing punch hit his weak ribs, _

_**"She's DEAD! Because of YOU!" **He bit his lip hard in an attempt to withhold his screams. "She couldn't take having a freak for a child and died with disappointment because her last visitor was you. A Demon! A **MONSTER**!" A Swift kick to his back. As the retreated leaving him all but dead, they shared red, black, blue and purple marred across his 5 year old skin. His father backed away from his mother as the doctor took her away in the stretcher. Hans reached out to his father for a hug. Maybe even some kind words to help ease all this pain. But the old king looked disgustingly down at Hans. "Oh, Hans . . . If only there was some one out there who loved you . . ." The young boy the the water falls flow as he ran down the hall. As the castle was haunted with howls and sobs of grief they all blamed the death of the servants on the passing of there beloved queen. Covering up the ash covered bodies before anyone could question and kept the keeper of the fire with the whipmaster down in his cage of brimstone. The Cinder tower. * _

* * *

Out of immediate impulse he gently placed two fingers on her neck.

_Thump . . . Thump . . . Thump_

*sigh* She's alive.

_Well why wouldn't she be?_

_More importantly why do you care?_

_Why did you let yourself be seen as so vulnerable?_

His inner demons grumbled but he lay down as well. Making sure there was a good few feet in between the two. With the drapes of the fore-poster still open he could see the war of Thor outside, so he pulled the string. Encasing them. And with each blast of lightning and the rumble of thunder he blamed the rocking of the house for his inching closer to her all night.

* * *

By late morning he stirred. The flame haired auburn believed he hadn't slept that good in years. But as he tried to rise, or even stretch he noted one of his arms was stuck. As he now analyzed the situation he found out next . . .

_Wait pillows aren't warm. Nor do they have heartbeats, or BREATH!_

He shot open his Hazel green eyes to find out he, in sleep, cuddled up to her. And now the left side of his face had been resting on the swell of her breast. He took in a moment to admit that though this felt slightly awkward it still felt perfect.

_So it wasn't just a dream._

Vanessa's head stirred and Hans shot up to a sitting position. He couldn't let her see him any more vulnerable than he was before. They had to forget that ever happened. He turned and Kicked her sleeping form off the bed. "AHH" *thud* she hit the ground, and Hans had to try his hardest to refrain from laughing. Her face had been hilarious. One small hand reached up and gripped the side of the bed and the other followed slowly in suit. Soon her ruffled head popped up and rested on her arms. With a dangerously seductive pout.

"What the CUSS was that for?!" She yell irritated. He shrugged softly and pretended to be interested in a cuticle. "You were hogging the bed." He said simply. "Well it is _my _bed y'know?" He stood and rolled his eyes, and soon she did to. As he walked away he accidenlty gave her the perfect view of his back. He winced and his knuckles turned white from his grip on the door when she gasped. He quickly left to change and hide that secret once more. Hoping she would forget.

* * *

By about 11:00 or so he couldn't stop the hunger gnawing away at him. He tried to refrain from seeing Vanessa for fear she might ask questions but they hardly fed him in prison and during his laborious jobs. Also he hadn't eaten in a good three days so it's high time he got some food before he at his own hand. As Fate would have it he could smell food and sense fire sizzling. He followed the trail of glorious smells down two straight halls to a stairwy. As he reach the bottom he came across a room with a large opening, as he look inside the girl from the night before in what she had awoken with as well a pair of Ice harvester pants 5 sizes too big. Tied with a sash its leg holes were ripped and torn across the bottom and only her toes stuck out. She wore her hair loosely tied in a bun with white ribbon.

He only poked his head out the side but she turned to fast for him to hide. "I seeeee youuuuuu" She giggle. Hans couldn't believe how he was being treated. Like a child. He was -was- a prince for goodness sake. He sighed and turned back to her, exactly the way he looked last night. As he opened his eyes to lock them with hers, he saw she wasn't blinking.

When he had come to her last night she couldn't really see him. But now . . . . OHHHHHHHH man. Normally her mother would have scolded her. Ma never believed Dark haired gingers were to find mates, and those who had freckles had an even harder. Also for looking at a man in the clothes he wore, and the kind she had on too. Pants, weren't exactly a thing yet. Actually they weren't even allowed for women yet. But then again its been a while since she had to watch what she did around a man.

Her face pink and body still, she looked him over. The crimson Autumn hair, silky smooth and fluffy. Soft sideburns shaped his heart shaped face. The freckles obviously darkened by being in the sun. They coated a dustingof his nose and trickled down his neck as they spilled over his smooth shoulders. They decreased. In the skin of his rippling carved chest. Almost dissapeared at the rippling abs. With the peak of his V showing at the top of the short trousers. Her blush reddened and turned her eyes up before she could succumb to those fairy tale moment you find in books. When she met his eyes though, he startled.

_So, I wasn't the only one staring._

When he noticed her in the light, away from the stuffy ways of life, she was mesmerizing. Her dark chocolate hair hung in thick rich curls from the mass of hair tied above her head. Her skin like pure milk with a peach tint. The miscellaneous placed freckles all around her body looked a bit like cookie dough. With warm almond shaped eyes. She looked like a sweet dessert, destined to be devoured. To her more attributing features, they caused a different kind of hunger. Her featuer accented quaintly. Yhough she may not be as twing like as Anna or Elsa she was not over weight. Also she had the plumpest tush he'd ever seen in arrendale. Not to mention those plush breasts, tauntingly peaking out of the brasseir that could be seen at the top of the camisole.

After smoke came to face the two, Hans looked to his pajama to make sure he hadn't singed them off. But to their surprise it was the breakfast buring. "Oh!" She gasped and remove the pancake from the pan. Dumping the block of charcoal into the wastebin nearby. Hans chuckled and sat on the nearby counter, finding only one chair. He decided to leave it for the lady. She finally returned with a lot of plates. He was suprised that she had been treating him so kindly. No dungeons no lock ups (from what she could control of course) sharing rooms and even her bed. He blushed again at the thought. And changedbhis own subject to the multiple plates of food.

* * *

A/N: I know not much happened but I hadn't written in a while and there's like 2,000 words on here already so . . yeah. There will be more soon.

Reviews are like food and I'm skin and bones here people!.

Help me help you! Tell me what you want!

3

~ Nessa


	4. Fixer upper 2nd try

Vanessa set the plates one by one onto the counter. Hans hopped down for more room and to catch the two that tried to fall. Each plate had one food item completely filling it. Two plates held just scrambled eggs. Two held just bacon. Another set held toast near various and some of them questionable jams and jellies. Two held only fried potatoes, and two ginormous stacks of pancakes were filling the last two. In 3 large muggs there were milk, orange juice, and coffee. "I didn't know what you wanted or how much so . . ." She gestured to the food in front of her. The woman pionted to the stool "please sit down" she said as she stuffed her mouth with a fruited toast. He shook his head.

"No you deserve the seat, I owe you enough." He explained. "Yes, but still you are my guest-" "prisoner." Corrected Hans. Vanessa huffed then her eye sparkled. "Then as keeper I command you to sit on the stool." She smiled childishly. Hans couldn't refrain from cracking a wry grin. "Well your magesty,"he said oh-so-seductively. "Where shall your throne be?" He moved in closer and grabbed he by the waist. She was placed on the edge og the counter so below her knees could dangle. And she yipped at his surprising movement. "It seems you'll do good there. Wouldn't you say so?"

Shestuck out her tounge and shove a piece of buttered toast in Hans' laughing mouth. He wanted to retort but the delicious feeling of eating real food was too tempting to ignore. They each ate nearly half tye food and as Hans doused the coffe she in turn drank all the milk. With a spoonful of jelly she got a devious grin on jer face. Just as Hans was about to take one last bit of pancake he got a faceful of jam. She laughed so hard she nealy fell off the counter. But Hans grabbed her hand just in time.

As she suddenly silenced at the feeling of his hand, he chose to ignore the strangely memorable emotion. He took the syrup bottle in his other hand and brought her face close. She loked up to his eyes, but she noticed the mischief too late. Vanessa gasped as he soaked her throught with both the syrup, then the flour. She grunted in a half angry half competitivly happy noise and took the orange juice and threw it onto his declothed upper half initially soaking his clothes too.

* * *

Elsa sat through evey meeting met with every dignified official and had even asked Anna yo smuggle her some chocolate from the kitchen. Vanessa had been a dear freind of the family, but since the corontation the only time Elsa dropped by was to dump a criminal at her door. Even Anna couldn't get them off her mind. She'd tried to hangout with Kristoff and Olaf. She'd ran about the castle and the town but still. To leave that-that thing with her. . .

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Elsa?" "Come in Anna." Elsa said from behind the door. Anna entered the library to find the queen buried in books. Anna carefully avoided, wel tried to avoid, the books scattered around the floor. "Elsa, I just don't know about leaving Hans with her. That snooty sideburny-" Elsa sighed and looked up from her book on cartography or something and faced her younger sister. "I know Anna. I feel the smae way. I'm actually glad you brought that up. I think we need to check on her."

Anna sighed with relief. "But-" the queen started. "We have to go in in secret. I don't want people asking about HIM." She whispered. Anna sparked and gasped, turing her full attention to her sister. "Hey, Kristoff can take usin his new sled. I've been wanting to ride in it with him but I know how you are in your 'protective ways' of keeping me from certain situa-" "Anna." Elsa warned. "Yeah but any ways. He says he knew Vanessa from like forever ago. Isn't that neat?" Anna jumped up and down with excitement. Elsa nodde and closed her book. "Pack your bags tonight we shall do the unthinkable. Tonight, we shal reside with the beauty and the beast."

"YAY! SLUMBER PARTY!" Anna squealed with girlish delight. "Anna, you wrecked my really cool ending note." Elsa exasperated. "Sorry" Anna giggled. Elsa let out a satisfied huff. "Oh, hust go get ready, will you?" She laughed alongside her beloved sister, pushing her out the doors playfully. Little did they know, this would probably be the longest night they've byet to have in their life.

* * *

A/N: Sorry super short, but 2 in one day. Cliff hanger may or may not be written tomorrow. But defiantly this week. So what do you think with the stories progression eh? What should I do to make it more . . . . Interesting, in these next few chapters. You wann kiss in here yet or not yet?

DISCLAIMER : forgot sorry.

Any one get the reference in the Hans flasback? Was it even any good? What do y'all think in them pretty little heads of yours?


	5. Fear 2nd try

BTW: Sorry for all the miss-spellings. I often write these at 1:30 to 2:00 in the morning on a touch screen. Let me know if you want me to go back and fix them cause I will. But not unless someone says so.

Disclaimer : . . . Yeah

Watching : my fingers type on the stupid touch screen key board that often messes up my spelling.

(but listening to : Shattered by astrid smeplas {during the 6th line clump the one with hans and vanessa, would be the best time to listen to it.} or Crossing Every Line by E-T -something (id remember))

Who else really badly wants to go see the new Dracula Untold movie?

If there are any questions please write them in the reviews. 'Cause I don't know how to find pm's or send them. Pretty excited, starting Russian language learning lessons tomar- technically tonight! Wooh! A'ight? On with the show- err- story.

* * *

As the two walked down the wider hall, each stepped lightly as to not loose any more breakfast from their bodies. They fought until there was no more solid food to fight with and used up the last of the drinks. Afterwards Hans took it upon himself to guilt trip Vanessa into helping him clean the kitchen. Which also resulted in a war. When the deed was done they retreated to finding the bathroom to scrub up.

As they walked along in comfortable silence, Hans looked over to Vanessa. "Why couldn't I find my clothes this morning?" He questioned curiously. "Oh yeah, they were dirty so I put them in the laundry." She said remembering. "But those are my only clothes." He said now worried. As they reached a set of gold and white doors Vanessa turned the knob and walked half way in. As Hans was about to follow, she held a powdered hand to his sticky chest.

"I don't know if you know this, but bathing is something I do enjoy doing alone." She whispered then giggled at the shock then unamused look on his face. He backed a step away and she began entering the bathroom once more. "Then what am I supposed to do?" Hans raised his voice as she closed the door. "Just don't get anything sticky or you'll have to clean it yourself!"

* * *

"So wait. How did YOU meet Vanessa?" Elsa said stunned as her and Kristoff stood to the side in Anna's room. The young strawberry blond was having the hardest time deciding what to wear. " . . . Oh what if I wear _this_ one?" She said coyly, interrupting the two, as she held up a green and yellow slip. Kristoff's head had steam surrounding it from the heat of his face and the cold of Elsa's snow. But Elsa's face went from irritated to sly as and idea came to mind. "Oh yes. That one would be perfect." She said all too sweetly. Anna looked at her like she had agreed to sever a limb. "I-It WOULD?" The platinum blond nodded softly. Elsa walked forward slowly and casually replied, "I bet Hans would _adore_ that on you!" The young freckled child threw the item down with a disgusted face. "Blegck! I forgot about him. I wanna be as covered up as possible."

She turned her head to her elder sister. "What will you be wearing Elsa?" Said woman smiled and walked over to her small suitcase. She pulled out a blue and white dress with silver embroidered snowflakes on it. It reached a little higher than the ankles with a small amount of frill from the loose bottom. It had a band under the breast line and a mid-length scoop neckline. And lastly, small puffy sleeves that reach to mid-bicep. Anna smiled brightly. "Oh, Elsa, it's beautiful!" Elsa nodded and walked Anna back to her enormous walk in closet. There had to be something in here.

* * *

As Vanessa wrapped the towel around her she sighed in delight as the steam swirled around her. As she cracked the door she walked out.

Hans had been sitting in the hall leaning against the wall across from the doors. When the doors finally opened he knew there must have been something in the food he had eaten. Because before him stood an angel. She walked out of the room with a feathery soft white towel wrapped tight against her form. And her wet curls bouncing around her head. She walked like she owned the place (Hehe) as the wind rushed past her from the nearby windows.

Vanessa finally exited to see Hans there. Staring at her, and a little too close. "AHH!" *slap* "Ouch!" Hans held the red side of his face. "What the heck Vanessa?" He said as he turned to her. "'What the heck me?' What the heck YOU?!" She looked at him in anger, and he matched her stare. She held her towel close to her and waves the other frantically. "Y-What were you doing?" He turned his body to her now and let go of his face. "All I did was stand up to go to the bathroom because you were done!" She growled at him, "No, You got up all 'smokey eyed' and Held you arm out and kept walking towards me and I don't have a thing on! That gives me some reason to be a little freaked out!" Hans eyes lowered quickly after they had raised.

_So there is something she fears . . . _

His voice dropped an octave to what would seem as suave other than the frightful gaze he gave her. Vanessa clutched the towel with white knuckles and (attempted to) hold Hans' chest back with the recently sticky one. He stalked towards her, ignoring her sounds and movements of protest. The darker brunettes hand was soon pressed against her own chest by the cause of the red heads chest being so ultimately close. His skull lowered to where their foreheads touched. The 21 year old let out a shaky breath, as his forearms pressed fully against the wall, trapping her. "Y'know, I hate it when people misbehave," He said huskily. The feeling of power seeped deep into his bones as she trembled in place. Eyes unable to look away she stared into those entrapping golden green orbs of his, but he sucked her dry with fear. He chuckled darkly and leaned over so that his lips scraped the shell of her ear. "You will be punished," he whispered as if there were others around and she was the only one allowed to hear it.

Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut, she ducked quickly under his arm and ran down the hall as best she could in a towel. Hans moved away from the wall and lowered his arms. He smirked and strutted princely over to the bathing room. There was indeed a chance she would turn him in and he could lose it all again, but that thought stayed in the farthest corner of his mind. She was too lonely to give him up, even if she didn't know that herself. For now a wash, then just keep her in fear.

_Fear will be her enemy, Fear will give e power, I'll get my way soon . . . _

* * *

Kristoff loaded the last of their - well, Anna's - bags into the sleigh. Anna squealed in delight and yelled at Kristoff to get into the sled already. Elsa smiled at her sisters antics and nodded a thanks to Kristoff after he (over carefully) gently placed her into the back of the sleigh where there were no doors or lower carvings. "Is everybody ready?" he asked, worried Anna may suggest something. But before She let her voice out her open mouth Elsa cut her off. "We're ready." She said hurriedly as she softly placed a hand on his shoulder. he nodded eagerly in agreement and clicked at the reins. Sven mooed (?) and began a soft trot up the mountain. It was about 5:00 and it was at least a three hour ride, so Elsa made herself comfortable n the back.

It seemed to be going fine other than the fact that Elsa was repulsed by Anna's Behavior. It was not suited for a lady, let alone the princess of Arredndale. Thought she spent many years away from her beloved sister, and grew to love most of her quirks, Anna's propriety was not one of them. The younger siblings feet were placed high on the dash (much to Kristoffs distaste), with her skirt flying up occasionally from the wind (not so much to Kristoffs distaste). Her words were loud as expecting those in Arrendale to reply, and her hands were all over Kristoff. They only left him for fleeting moments when Elsa would slap her arm, after getting to serious.

Elsa loved the man like a brother but, she would have to admit that going a night with out their behavior, and her not needing to check up on them would certainly do her some good. Her sister broke her from her thoughts. "Won't that be fun Elsa?" The platinum shook her head softly. "I'm sorry. Please repeat I wasn't listening. Anna turned her full body around, ignoring Kristoffs protests of concern. " Well, y'know how Kristoff doesn't really have all that many friends -no offence-," She glanced at Kristoff and he just shrugged. She locked eyes with her sister once more. " -So we're gonna have to teach him all the Ways of the slumber party, especially the _games_!"

Elsa Opened her mouth to retort that Kristoff could not stay with them for they would surly choose each other as sleeping buddies. Which would keep Elsa; not only close, but awake all night too. But Anna beat her too it. "'Cause Y'now Hans is gonna be there, so it would be EXTRA awkward with just one guy, and also Kristoff still doesn't trust him alone - even though Vanessa will be there - he doesn't rust Hans alone with a bunch of girls. So . . " Elsa wanted to decline the idea, but couldn't fight with Anna's logic. Hans would be there, the two 'young loves' would need to be watched, and Vanessa would want company. *Sigh* Tonight will be a very long night indeed.

* * *

Hans walked out of the large white tub, drying his now pruned body off with a white towel. It had been far too long since he had last had a _decent_ bath. He sighed as the other house occupier had. But as he looked around his pants weren't there. He looked around again and still came up short. As he reached the door knob, it would not ope. Oh no, he was stuck inside this bathroom and should anyone actually find him in this colossal house (namely Vanessa) He would be stark naked, with the little covering of a towel, now wrapped 'round his form. He was about to try again till he heard a voice call from outside the door in the hall.

"Hans?" His eyes widened and he hit the door with the side of his fist as he tried the knob again. "Vanessa? I'm stuck in the bathroom. Do you know how I can get out?" "Well, you could start by apologizing for your bad behavior today." She started almost mockingly. "Wha-you _locked_ me in here?!" on the other side of the door she nodded and hummed in reply as she fingered the small key and leaned against the gold and white doors. Hans hit the door in annoyance and could here her moan of pain on the other side which caused a fleeting smirk to grace his face. But it left as quickly as it had gone. His lips curled into a snarl as he yelled through the door.

"Oh, I didn't scare you, did I? Hm? I frightened you didn't I? Oh it was worth it though, to see that fear marred across your face. I'm not going to _apologize _to you. I _will_ not apologize to some one as dull and unworthy as you." he said quite unapologeticly. "Shut up." she mumbled from the hall. "Oh, did I hit a nerve? But I won't worry. Your so desperate for human contact that you'll let me out eventually. Do you know why?" Vanessa covered her ears with her fists and turned away. "Just shut up" she said aloud. "It's because your weak, you've got no one. Did you notice there isn't anybody else here?" The girl closed her eyes tight and the grip her knucles had caused the key to split her skin.

"The only reason you have me, is because I'm stuck here!" he yelled louder. She turned to face the door and threw down her ams, hands still in fists. The poor child ran towards the door and kicked it hard as she could." I said 'SH-SHUT UP!'" she cried.

"Nobody wants you,"

"No, I-its not true."

"Nobody believes in you,"

"**STOP**!"

"It's like you're _invisible_,"

" . . . please . . " she whispered as the tears ran down her face.

Next Hans' lips moved with out permission, his calculative side had taken over. **_"Oh, If only there was someone out there who loved you . . "_**

Hans quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, he knew he had crossed the line there. He was reaching for control, not a death sentence. It grew feather dropping-ly silent. Until her her the soft dove cries on the other side of the door. He knew he had won, now why didn't it feel that way? He leaned his head against the door and listened to her racked breathing; it was almost like he could feel her shudders, and when she took in a hitched breathe he took in a large solid breath to keep him from breathing in time with her. He sighed and leaned away, rubbing his neck akwardly. his thoughts were conflicting and in the process of quite the battle. "Hey look I - I . . . "

She on the other side of the doors, let go of her upper arms and tried to quell her tears to listen. "I -" but before he could finalize a kind act, the ice in his heart acted on impulse. "-I still need out of here." Her eyebrows furrowed and she didn't car weather she cried or not, "A-and your not sorry at all?" she whispered barely above a breath. "Nope." He muffled through the wood. "THEN YOUR NOT GETTING OUT!" she yelled back, sounding shatteringly hurt. Hans would not succumb to her, he was the leader, he was king here. So, he turned and sat down leaning his back against the door with his arms crossed. On the opposing door side Vanessa did the same only her head layed in her arms, wet with tears. Her hand held the bloodstained key to his freedom; and her chest held the broken key to hers.

* * *

A/N: So, it gets angsty here . . ooOOOooHHHhhhh . . .

WHat do you think's gonna happen? How does Kristoff know Vanessa? Are old relationships gonna get dug up? Whos Hans' next victim? AND WILL HE EVER GET OUT OF THAT BATHROOM?

Tune in next time!

Also soo sorry it took forever! I had to retype this whole this 3! times! URGLEFASNATCHTAPERBLOBERSONDELFUDGE!

ps. Im trying to write this inbetween learning the classical russian the colloquial russian and the alphabet in russian. As well as the Arabic Classical, colloquial, and alphabet, and numbers. Lastly a three year jump into colledge level Maths, when my level is an american standard of algebra b. (ve_ev) having difficulties. Thank you for all who stick with! please! PLEASE! SOMEONE SPEAK TA ME, OR ATLEAST REVIEW IM SO LONELY.


	6. Simple Punishment

Sorry. Major writers block.

Also the girl in the photo is Vanessa. You can't see her eyes very well in the dark lighting. Because of a promise I will only leave it up to the next chapter. But if you want to see it later. Pm me and I might send it.

Whoever can guess (correctly) why their time there needs to be extended gets their name and what ever book their currently writing advertised in the next chapter!

Listening to : Radioactive - pentagon x Lindsay stirling

Watching : MMD FROZEN "Somebody that I used to know" " elsa thriller frozen "

neither are related. (how do you guys say it? (like n-iy-ther or n-ee-ther?)

* * *

Elsa was shaken awake softly by her sister and mumbled something inaudible. As she swatted away Anna's hand, the other laughed quietly. Elsa could hear the rustle of branched and the crunch of snow, so they were still in the sleigh. "Elsa, Elsa!" Anna whisper-yelled. The queen still did not wake. Anna thought for a moment then perked up. "Oh my Gosh Elsa! Look at all that CHOCOLATE!" Suddenly Elsa sprang up to a sitting position. "WHERE?!" She yelled as she hazily search the moving perimeter. Anna laughed so loud, china most likely heard it, and Kristoff even joined in. Elsa huffed and crossed her arms above her breast. She stared them down till Kristoff looked away bashfully.

Anna wiped a tear from her eye and held her aching stomach. "Elsa, I ju-just wanted *gasp* to tell you *gasp* we're almost there." She took a few long breaths to steady herself. Elsa huffed and crossed her arms over her breast and looked at them sternly, but soon got over it. Sighing at her sisters actions and let out a small smile. Anna patted her sisters arm and turned to the front. The castle-like home stood in view. She looked over the last few hills atop the mountain, and straightened herself out. Elsa took in a long breath and mentally prepared herself for the journey ahead.

* * *

It had been hours since Hans had been stuck in the bathroom. He was tired, he was hungry, he wanted his clothes; but none of that compared to how badly he wanted to hear _her_ speak. She had cried awhile after the fight, and he gave her leave to. But then everything had gone silent. He could hardly hear her breath. Vanessa had not moved, nor spoken, nor ate, drank, or slept since then. It was as if she just shut off. And that is what got Hans. She didn't fight. She didn't argue or try to hit him. Not even torture him with food. She was just . . .

_Gone . . ._

After awhile he tried to speak with her but in turn he received no reply. He blew it off as her being stubborn but as time progressed he became worried. Not only for her, but for himself also. She left him in here with his demons, and yet locked herself away with her own. He turned to the door on his hands and knees and peeked out the bottom. He knew it was childish but he knew one of the two needed to make a move. Before they were sucked inside themselves forever. All he could see through the small slivet were her bottom and a bloodied right hand. His eyes widened realizing just how far he'd pushed this unstable mass of human.

He sighed at himself and closed his eyes. He sat back up with his right side to the door and reached his hand underneath. As his fingers brushed against hers she jolted as though a bolt of lightning struck her. Hans was afraid she'd just smash his fingers or move away; but to what his wandering eyes could not see was that she had awoken from her 'trance' and now stared down curiously at his fingers. Hans had nearly given up; he had never been one to reach out to someone without alterior motives or at least a plan in mind. But as his fingers began retracting, they were stopped by hers. She quickly yet; oh so featherly soft, placed her fingers across his. Not exactly hand in hand strength. But it saved them both.

A secret ghost of a smile passed each one face. Hans took a deep breath and held his mouth open to speak. But at the worst of timing there was a knock at the door.

_Who could this be? Nobody knocks for me . . ._

Vanessa was reminded of the words that would now haunt her nightmares. The girl pulled away her hand like a scalded animal, and stood up quickly with a frown. She held her hand to her chest and speedily walked to the door. Hans reached out his hand from behind the door as if he could have stopped her. "Vanessa! Wait! I - - I wanted to . . . ." he sighed and dropped his hand. He didn't and yet he did want to apologize. Soon after he leaned his forehead against, and let out a shaky breath. "I gotta get outta here" he whispered to him self. Then and there he made a decision he knew he'd regret, but it was the only way out.

* * *

Elsa and Anna Waited patien - well Elsa waited patiently while Anna fidgeted excitedly in place. As Kristoffs grunts from unpacking the bags, equalled the crunching of new snow; the threesome began to notice tha flakes falling around them. The leaves had been leaving the trees to explore the world around them, but most just landed near the tree below. How ironic, they were going 'back to their roots'. November was a beautiful time. And now, the sisters realised they had arrived at a perfect time. Elsa smiled a wry smile at the thought.

_I'll have to write to Kia. I'm sure I can think of a good reason to stay a few days longer than expected._

They soon heard the pattering of bare feet, and heavy breathing. As the door unlocked three or four locks the two sisters giggled to each other. The door creaked open softly and a large hazel eye looked at them. They could see the cracking of a large grin, and were at first oblivious to the tear stains tracked down her face. Vanessa Threw open the door, and enveloped them both in a large bear hug. They laughed as girls do, and she walked past to pick up a bag. She drug it in the house but, as they shuffled in the bags though, they noticed.

"Vanessa?" Elsa began tentatively. Reaching out her hand but retracting it just as fast. Each of them still had to get used to people touching them. "Yeah?" She huffed, out of breath. Anna soon noticed and joined in, "A-are you . . . ok?" The strawberry blond walked closer and placed a hand on the hostess' upper arm. Vanessa flinched and almost retracted her own arm. But instead she just held the same arm just below Anna's arm. She rubbed circles int her arm and bit her lip looking across to the floor.

"Y-yeah, w-why did you think otherwise?" She lied, and failing at it too. Her lying "skills" were a little rusty. Elsa's eyelids dropped in dis-belief and in an split second Vanessa actually flinched her arm Anna was holding over her chest. Still a little restless over todays events. Anna was the first to break the awkward silence. "It was Hans wasn't it?" when Vanessa gave no reply, Anna looked around for something to question and notice the bloodied hand. Vanessa had time where she accidentally hurt herself, but she was not the kind to do it on purpose. "How did _this_ happen? Was this his fault? Or was this an accident? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Anna began piling her with questions and Elsa slapped a mouth over her beloved, over-bearing sisters mouth. "What happened?"

She had said that so cold, she would have earned the title 'Ice queen' even without the powers. Vanessa put on a fake grin that was surprisingly believable. She just shook her head. "Nothing happened. Hans and I just got into an argument, but he's paying for his 'crime' and will be momentarily released. Just as this was said Vanessa sniffed the air. Something didn't smell right. And it wasn't the new comers. Her green, gold, and blue eyes widened in shock and she held up a finger to signal them to wait. "Hold that though." She turned and ran up the stairs faster than the sisters thought she could.

* * *

Hans knew this was a bad idea but it was too late to stop. His hand was licked by the flames as he trailed it along the doors. The wood seemed resistant at first but soon cracked and singed along with the pops and hisses of the fire. Turning from white to charcoal, and gold to bronze; Hans found it amusing.

_"Everything you touch you ruin! It becomes twisted, broken and dark! Your **'powers'** are nothing but a curse. And we know how to deal with curses."_

He shook his head at the coarse memory and reeled his gaze back to his work. He had nearly finished the doors (He didn't want to leave them poorly singed and disgusting. He had made it look as to if there had been no doors at all.) When a familiar body came into view.

Stomping down the hall, she had a dark frown upon her face. In a brief moment, Hans noted this face didn't suit her. it was cute of corse but that was not the task at hand. Vanessa came to stad in front of him as he finished his work. She glared at him sternly and crossed her arms under her breast. Distractingly causing Hans to glance there. When he had made sure it looked nice he snapped his fiery fingers and all the flames blew out. He looked back to her smugly. Proud if his own work but when he caught the inner turmoil still buried in her eyes, his smirk dropped.

It was silent for a moment or two as the members of the house waited to hear what the other had to say before their own imput. She took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. When she let go her face stayed down with eyes closed, and her hand flatly pointed to the door. "Why?" she said irritated. He looked down and will his head still lowered her looked at her through his lashes. "i didn't know if you were coming back." He said in a tone that coul melt a womans heart. She looked at him through her as he as well, only angered. Vanessa looked up and surveyed the damage. He seemed to do a good job, but the fact of the matter is; now the bathroom had no door.

When her eyes met his again, he noticed and open his mouth to speak; but she cut him off. "punishment for earlier, paid. Punishment for this," she gestured to the no more doors. "Tomorrow, you go out and get the wood you need to make some more. You will remake these." The brunette ordered. Hans almost liked this better. Simple punishment. He nodded softly and her posture seemed to become less stiff. "Now go get dressed. I don't have time to deal with you right now." She turned to make her leave but looked back at him. "Best behavior, be good." She ordered. He nodded once more and Vanessa ran back down the hall.

Now he was curious. So Hans took one last look, making sure everything looked fine and her tore down the other side of the hall to change, gripping the towel around his waist. Being given the chance to wear underwear again, never felt so good.

* * *

Vanessa came trotting down the stairs to look up and who would she see but . . .

"KRISTOFF!" She slid down the staircase rail and ran past the shocked royals. The brunette ran to Kristoff with arms wide open; and he dropped the suitcases in his hands, as she jumped up and clung to his form. "VANESSA!" he yelled equally loud though they were right next to each other. It seemed to be out of old tradition, and he overlapped his arms over her waist. They spun around so many times they lost track, laughing harder than either of the other girls thought they'd heard in a while. Anna and Elsa were . . . stunned . . . to say the least.

Kristoff was always nervous and awkward around women, and he never let touched Anna since the day he got his sled, other than a hand on the shoulder. The girls also noticed the familiar pants upon the girls legs that were suspiciously wrapped around his hips. Anna tried to be like Elsa, even if just for a moment, and tried to control the roaring fire of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Vanessa's Head layed softly on the Mountain man's chest and collar bone. Whilst his layed slightly above the crook of her neck.

An awkward cough saved them from Anna's oncoming wrath. She had had enough and had stomped one foot forward before HE arrived. Hans stood at the top of the stairs looking down at them; especially the two in close embrace. His eyes were slightly widened and though the other may not have noticed so far away, there was a hint of jealousy. Vanessa's face dropped and she let go of Kristoff realizing the scene they'd just made. Kristoff hoped his blush would come off soon, but it only thickened as he noticed her pants.

"Oh, good! Your dressed!" She clasped her hands in front of her. And now the three in visitors all looked at her, in extreme curiosity as their cheeks reddened.

_Oh boy, whats gonna happen tonight . . . ._

* * *

A/N : Well he got out of the bathroom.

Sooooooo, whats with Kristoff and Vanessa? Whats Anna gonna do? What is Hans gonna do? How are Elsa and Vanessa gonna handle it?

*snicker* name drop.


	7. Uh-oh

Hi, SOOoo . . . Yeah.

All about that bass no treble by marina trainor is the song of the day also dollhouse by Melanie Martinez.

Also I bet half way through this you may begin to question, and come up with your own suspicions, about; Why are there so many of Kristoffs clothes here? well I can assure you . . . . It's probably what you expect, I'm not good with surprises. Sorry.

So which are you; #TeamKristoff or #TeamHans?

* * *

Vanessa ignored the turning heads and burning stares as she walked up the flight of stares. When she reached the top she leaned up as close as she could without touching the shirtless man. The brunette whispered in his ear, and he turned in reply. Shaking his head he whispered something inaudible. Her blush came back and she facepalmed herself. Hiding her face in her hands. She looked up and shook her head sternly but then motioned him to come down with a jolt of her head. He blushed slightly as well and followed her down.

* * *

Hans' Pov :

I had rushed down to the room I had sle-tried to sleep in last night. My blush thickened at the memory. But when I had entered all that was available was a pair of the boxer shorts like mine but they were as red as my hair and had reindeer on them and were about two sizes too wide. I smacked my face but I had to wear something soon, or else he'd find some string and turn this towel into trousers. Because this draft was killing him. He put on the shortened trousers and old necklace and went in search to find Vanessa. She'd better give up those clothes or he would have to - -

Wait. He heard Vanessa Scream something but too far away to tell what. Hans began to run down the hall. Trying to convince himself that it was just his habitual chivalry or that if anything happened to her he'd probably get framed . . . easily.

_Yeah, that's a good excuse._

He quickly tuned a corner and ran down the right side of stairs to where they connect to make a larger staircase up front. That"s when he realised he'd also heard laughter. As Hans looked up he saw the girl of his dr - - house with the man of his enemy. He inwardly singed and outwardly cringed. He blamed it on the poor behavior of the mountain man. The big oaf already had a 'woman' (or naive child in Hans' opinion) and could easily, comfortably move in on her sibling. Why did he have to follow after Vanessa too?

He knew he needed his clothes and didn't want to get caught like this in a scene like this surrounded by people like this . . . . buuuuuuuuut.

*ahem*

All heads turned my way and it took all my willpower not to blush, so I just replaced it with irritance. She let go of the larger blond and looked up at me shyly.

_Wait, why would she be nervous around me?_

She warily clasped her hands in front of her and looked up at me through the bangs of her hair that were not in her loose bun. "Oh, good! You're dressed!" I mentally facepalmed at her unawareness. Did she really have to say that right now, While I was dressed like this? Sh took a moment to breath and set herself straight. But when she was ready she pattered up the stairs to me. I could tell she was as nervous outside as i was inside as she leaned in. My heart started to beat fast as her lips came closer and . . . . turned. Still the whispers in my ear were enough to shake me. "Why are you wearing Kristoff underwear? Could you not find your clothes?" Finally a slight blush came packing through. I turned and whispered my reply, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"No when I went to my room, or at least the one I stayed in last night there weren't any clothes. Did you put them back after they were washed?" cutely she placed her hand on her face and sighed. When she looked at me again, her wide hazel eyes pondered weather or not she should make a choice that came to mind. I smiled softly and she leaned back in and told me to follow her. Obviously I complied. As we went down the stairs she headed straight for Kristoff. As I tried to keep my contempt under control my eyes narrowed along with his.

Out of the blue she Spoke out. "Kristoff, I need a shirt."

* * *

3rd person Pov:

Both men blushed but she seemed serious. Kristoff nodded, took off his shirt, and mumbled a 'sure'. Though he was rather unwilling, for he thought she'd give the shirt to Hans. He did as he was asked. Vanessa thanked him for the large shirt, and took off to a nearby bathroom. The room was left in shock and silence for a moment. But as They all opened their mouths to speak, the young hostess hopped out of the bathroom. Both men blushed, and both women gasped. For Vanessa Had the undergarments and camisole on. But only Kristoffs shirt was left. She handed the pants to Hans and he cautiously grasped them from her hand. He soon got the idea and put the pants on, with a still naked torso.

The girls gasped again and blush now realizing the scandoulouseness of the scene. Anna came up to Vanessa and lowered her voice motherly. Which was strange considering it was Anna. " Vanessa, don't you have any nightgowns or anything to change into?" And Elsa joined in as well, "Yes, don't you make dresses and such?" Vanessa Smiled and nodded happily, but corrected them. " Yes I do sew dresses and costumes. But they are all ball room of play worthy clothes. I don't make all that many just for comfort because I usually don't have people over. If you didn't remember, I don't exactly have all that many people to see." And though it pained her to say it, it needed to be said.

Elsa looked slightly down cast and Anna nodded in discouragement. I guess we'll just have to put up with a scandalous night." Elsa replied, and all the girls grinned weakly. "Or two . . . " Kristoffs worried expression drew them all to look out the various windows around the room. The snow went from soft flutters to heavy load. And the thick soft ice piled up to the near top of the doors. Everyone looked to Elsa, and she merely shrugged. Stating that it wasn't her fault. and sighed. _Great now I have to put up with theses people for a couple days._

A clap brought their attention to the girl in the black shirt. "Anna and Elsa, I think now would be a good time to change." The girls nodded and walked to the near bathroom. "And boys," she called over her shoulder as she turned to make her way to the open Kitchen. "Don't kill each othter while I'm busy." She walked into the Kitchen and began cooking something for dinner. The two men looked at each other. Judging one another. Each had an uncomfortable and defensive stance with eyes lower. Kristoff though had his arms crossed and Hans had his hands on his hips. (Try saying that 5x fast!)

"So whats your story with Vanessa?" Hans asked maliciously. Kristoff scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's for me to know and you never to find out, man of tights!" Kristoff answered defiantly. Hans rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen. "Whatever, moose boy!" Kristoffed face scrunched up in obvious anger and his arms uncrossed. "Sven is a reindeer!" _Oh no Sven._ Kristoff ran to th the kitchen to search for Vanessa. He ran past Hans, causing him to stumble and look at Kristoff all the more aggravated. But Hans straightened himself and continued walking. _All right it seems I'll have to fight for her, Time to mark MY territory._

* * *

The blond ran into the kitchen and with heavy breathing he found Vanessa. "Vanessa! Sven is out there!" She dropped her spoon of something light brown and gasped. "No!" Kristoff nodded for assurance. "Yeah." She rounded the counter and pulled on his hand, commanding him to follow. They soon reached a set or wide doors and Vanessa went through the supplies nearby. "Whaaaat are you doing?" He asked confused. "I'm going - to help you find - Sven." He looked at her with a - Really? - look. "You're gonna kill yourself in that." Vanessa was all bundled up from head to toe - except for her bare legs. She shrugged and opened the door but Kristoffs hand came up and closed the door.

"Vanessa, I can't let you do this. I don't want you getting hurt." He said sternly. She smiled at him as if he were being silly. "The snow wont hurt me, but SVEN is out THERE FREEZING HIS TAIL OFF! SO WE BETTER GO SAVE HIM!" And before Kristoff could say more, Vanessa was out the door. He sighed and zipped himself up with one of his leftover coats, and bundled up for the outside. As he took in a deep breath, he opened the door and left into the snow. "SVEEEEEN!" Kristoff heard Vanessa Yell in a sing song call. He smiled remembering this scene the same as a few years ago. "SVEN!" He called out. And in the distance they heard a low moo(?) (I don't know what the sound a reindeer makes is called so). Each gasped and turned to look at each other. Even though they were a good few feet away and could hardly see through the strond blizzard. They knew the determined look on those faces. Neither would stop till they found Sven.

* * *

Hans paced back and forth in between the Kitchen and side door area where the two had left. His hand was grasping his chin while his fingers covered his mouth. The pants drug roughly across the ground. Though he was only an inch or two shorter than Kristoff; his muscled were more toned and chiseled in his lithe body, while Kristoffs muscles were all from manual labor that started from birth, so he was more bulky in a sense. At least 6 inches wider so the material hung loosely to Kristoff, and dragged on Hans.

The two royals came out of the bathroom laughing in their nightwear, but the laughter died down as they saw him. Elsa fingered her now lowered braid and Anna held her own hands near her chest. "Hans?" Elsa was the first to question. Said man glanced quickly at the two and went back to staring at the tiles. "Hans what happened? Where are Vanessa and Kristoff?" Elsa's voice was needy for answers. "You didn't do anything to them? Did you?" Anna asked with her suspensions already beginning to boil. Hans stopped abruptly and turned to them.

"No!" His hands went away from his face and one arm pointed at the door. "Stupid Ice boy over there left his dumb moose in the blizzard, and made vanessa go with him to go get him! She's gonna die out there without any pants in that thick snow. I-" He saw the shock on the sisters face. Apparently he hadn't realized how much passion he'd put into his sentences. He growled and felt the heat rise up in his hands. That's it! He could save her and play the hero again for awhile.

_But I can't let them know about my fire. I need to distract them._

Hans thought a moment and sighed lightly at the only idea coming to mind. "Alright. Don't you have small tournaments at these sort of things?" The girls' faces picked up and they nodded. "There's lots to do like; pillow fights, spin the bottle, truth or dare, chubby bunny, Get down my Queen, Top Hat secrets, a-" "Ok lets get started on Top hat secrets. How do you play?" Anna's eyes widened and she looked at him curiously. "What is it with you men not understanding slumber party games?" Hans held up a hand. "Well; I think getting neglected and shut out for, I don't know, about your whole life; will do that to you."

The girls grew solemn, but then Anna changed the subject. The less they had to talk with Hans the better. "First we need some paper a quill and a hat." Elsa smiled and made a Hat of her ice and the two took off trying to not only avoid any more time spent with their ex-killer, and in search of the other items." Hans sighed a sigh of relief and turned to the door. As he opened the old wood he entered the frozen wasteland. As the snow and ice swirled around him he sparked his hands and melted the snow in his path. Also letting out a small aurora of heat so he did not develop a sickness either.

* * *

Kristoff finally made it to Sven, tied up to the sleigh in the waist deep snow. The blond tried to untie the Reindeer but the leather was frozen solid. Nothing would budge and he was begging to feel less of certain loosely covered area's of skin.

Hans made it out to the snow and searched for a soul. But the flakes flew round him so thickly in the dark of night it was hard to see. "VANESSA!" He called out into the emptiness. It took a few seconds but he soon heard a weak reply. "H-Hans?" He followed the soft voice, till he found the smaller woman with the snow clinging clothes and the near purple legs. His eyes widened and he ran to her, the snow disappearing with every step. When he reached her quivering form, she was shaking erratically and breathing heavily.

So the red head picked her up bridal style, ignoring the want of desire to feel the frozen skin there on the upper thigh. He raised his body heat level and warmed her to the point where she would not die. Hans searched around for the mountain man and fled in his direction when a blur could been seen through the breeze. The ice blew around the two but never touching them. Vanessa's shivering subsided and she was begging to fall into unconsiousesness. Hans reached Kristoff and His brown eyes widened when he saw Vanessa and took her carefully when Hans handed her to him. He blushed past the cold because of the small intimacy, and his eyes widened further as he saw Hans was less covered than the two, but still warmer.

"Take Vanessa back to the house! I'll save the moose!" Hans yelled over the whirling storm with a hand near his face. "Sven is n-What about you?!" Kristoff replied in wonder. Hans growled and replied. "Just GO!" Kristoff nodded unsure of his assurance but he felt Vanessa shiver in his arms. "H-Hans?" She reached out her gloved hand but Hans placed it back on her chest. Kristoff looked up at the red haired criminal and just prayed that Sven would be Ok. He turned his head and took off towards the house at full speed, valiantly trekking the thickening snow.

Hans turned his own head away from them when they were out of sight. He glanced around once more and locked eyes with the Animal. It mooed at him unsure, but he knew he needed his help. Hans sighed. _I'm reduced to saving forest creatures._ But he sucked it up and set a flame to his fingers. Sven huffed in fear and tried to back away, but couldn't from the leather straps frozen to his body, and the sled encased in snow. Hans finally locked eyes with the reindeer and let one of his hand blow out.

He took the reigns in the ow flamed hand and slowly melted the frost on it. And as it crumbled away The flameless hand slowly patted the nose of Sven. As the reindeer returned his soft stare he began to calm down. Within seconds all the straps were free of him and before Hans could smile at his own work, Sven threw him atop his back. Hans turned him self forward as the reindeer trudged through the thick white blanket. Hans face grew as determined as Svens as he reached his hand forward and thawed all the snow in thier path. The other hand gripped into his right antler for balance.

* * *

Kistoff burst through the door and the two girls turned their heads to them. They gasped and got up from their spot on the rug. They gasped and paused thier writing. Both came over and walked with Kristoff as he returned them all to the fireplace. As the sisters placed their diagnosis and mothered over her, the blond placed her gently on the rug in front of the flames. The girls quickly took off the winter wear and threw them at Kristoff who fumbled a catch, and placed them neatly to the side. Elsa did her best to removed the frost but it was embedded in the skin now. If she were to remove it now it may take off a few layers, and no one wanted to see that.

As she woke up with a gasp she stood up fast but fell back into the arms of Kristoff. Holding her head she let him place her in a sitting position on the ground. "I need to find Hans!" She blurted out drowsily. "What? No!" Kristoff objected as he turned to be in front of her. "If anything Happens to him - - "But she was cut off by Elsa. "If anything happens to him, we'll have no problems left!" Vanessa looked back at them in shock. But Anna nodded for her assurance. _Did they really care that little?_ But as if on Que The door burst open once more with a gust of wind surrounding a figure. It came out of the shadows to reveal Hans holding Sven gently by the snout.

Everyone gasped with joy and smiled brightly. As the majority in his direction. Hans swelled up with pride. He felt pretty good, after his heroic deed. But they all rushed past him and piled atop Sven in a large hug. Hans' smile dropped and he turned around with eyes low. Reaching the carpet though he was greeted only to have his left shoulder pulled down by two soft hands and a kiss was placed hastily on his cheek by angel wings. His stomach flipped, hard; his mind blanked as he stared at the giver of these, run over to the reindeer, to join in on the hug. He rubbed his cheek softly, feeling the area possessed with magic. His grin appeared and though now 'twas silly looking. It was one of those emotions he couldn't hide amongst his chamelionatic layers. _That will do . . . _

* * *

_[best time to listen to dollhouse]_

As the others were preoccupied with Sven he took the opportunity to observe the damage done to Vanessa. His eyebrows skyrocketed as he saw the frost bite that was sure to disable her from walking. He reached down to her as he placed a hand on her knee. She gasped quietly and turned her head to face him, but he quickly hushed her. She nodded but when he took her ankle in his hand and he warmed them up, the ice and frost leaked from her pores. He sighed as he saw them slowly beginning to heal. He took a jump and slowly glided his hands up her left leg.

The hazel eyed girl's breath hitched and they both tried to convince themselves that it was just for the sake of healing her legs. His hands hardly touched her in feather like motions, evaporating to the bloody rawness the dying frost left behind. But after his hands moved an inch or two the skin slowly crawled back together. All in all, it was disgustingly magical. His hands reached her lower thigh and she finally put up an effort to stop him. "H-Hans. Stop, what if - - if we get caught?"

She gestured her head to the group taking care of Sven. He noted this as he nodded but he began again on her other ankle. "B-but H - -" "Hush." He ordered her sternly. She tried to speak to him again but getting a glance from him, in between her legs warmly holding her leg going up, and seeing his face get closer and closer to certain areas with a determined look in his eyes? Vanessa decided to shut herself up before she said something she really wanted to, but really shouldn't. He'd gotten to her lower thigh again, but then they heard approaching footsteps. Causing each to flinch away fast and resume a normal position.

* * *

As the circle gathered together around the thick fur rug, a top hat was placed in the middle. Vanessa was on the left of the large hearth with her back to the flames, covered by a thick plush comforter. Hans to her left near a large red chair and Kristoff to her right. Elsa in between Anna and Hans, leaving her available to _bother_ Kristoff. The seat arrangement may need to change later in the night according to Elsa. But none-the-less all seemed as comfortable as possible as the situation allowed.

Anna and Elsa giggled at the things they knew were coming. And Vanessa knew the sisters well enough to know this was going to be good. Vanessa cleared her throat and told them all to come closer, knee to knee. As they all got comfortable, Anna's grin nearly split her face, causing her to jiggle impatiently in her seat. Even the proper Elsa loosened up for a night to sit cross-legged for the game. Sven sat closest to the fire behind Vanessa and Hans. He had smartly decided to stay out of this and just watch the humans do what silly things they concoct.

"ALL-right! Since Anna may explode soon, if we not start soon; I'll give her the honor of explaining." Anna threw a fist in the air and whisper yelled a 'YES" as she pulled the arm back to her. "Well, it's like a no excuses truth or dare, only most are truths, or revealing secrets and such!" The men both blushed in varying shades of red realizing the were drug into this without a fight. Also some of the choices the wrote on the paper were very undesirable. "OH! Also TWIST! Elsa's been practicing magic beyond her normal powers, and has only succeeded in one thing, so far - her ice can set a certain snowflake to appear when someone lies. So don't even try! Also, who ever fails to agree upon a slip they've been given must face a group decided punishment."

Once the concept was fully understood. Anna volunteered to go first. She reached her hand into the hat with her tongue protruding her lip in concentration. Finally she chose a slip of paper. She brightened up and opened the small page but soon frowned. "Oh, that's boring!" she sighed but got up as the page said. Her light pink gown ruffled with her movements and all eyes watched as she neared Hans. His eyes widened, afraid it may say for him to punch him again. Who know what they wrote about him?

But as the strawberry blond reached out her hand it wasn't in a fist it was an open palm. He winced as her hand came closer but once he closed his eyes she roughly messed up his usually clean, combed hair. "HEY!" As she sit back down giggling he tried to fix his hair. "Oh and by the way you can't undo a dare." Elsa said evilly. Hans grumbled but removed his hands. Secretly the home strangers were all surprised to see how well Hans was behaving, especially after only being here two days.

Next Kristoff reached one of his burly hands into the hat and quickly pulled out a card. As he read it his face grew pinkish and he looked around at everyone's excited faces. "Do I have to?" Everyone nodded eagerly, as was expected, but let out a breath and walked near Hans again. Not again. But he went passes over to Sven. He leaned his head in and gave Sven the fastest peck on the lips anyone thought possible. Quickly he wiped his lips returning to his seat replying with a yuck. To which Sven mooed to. "Sorry bud, but your mouth is gross!" Sven snorted but 'said' no more as he looked at the fireplace.

All three girls laughed loudly and even Hans began to chuckle. Vanessa tried to subdue her snickers as she reached into the hat. but as she read the paper, she smile dropped and her eyes widened. Her face reddened and everyone leaned in, in anxious anticipation. "I - - I don't know which one to choose that would be less awkward." Now everyone was confused, but Vanessa crawled across the group to show the two girls. Accidentally giving the men a perfect view of her pink lace skivvies. Their faces grew shocked and shaded as well. They glanced at each other and to Vanessa then back to the paper.

_{Sit on the lap of the opposing sex's lap or them yours}_

They knew it had to be a mans idea and it was too nice to be Kristoff's . . . and you can't undo a dare.

_Hans._

They all thought the same idea. The men grew in anticipation until Hans finally spoke out. "Well tell us already!" Vanessa glanced at them and asked softly. "Would you mind if I used Kristoff? Or do you want me to use Hans?" Anna's face grew a little angry at sharing her man, but gladly Elsa noticed and stepped in on her behalf. "If it's not too much trouble . . . " her eyes flicked to Hans then back to the brunette. Vanessa let her hand drop as she sighed but she crawl-turned to Hans. He looked at her warily; along with all the others in the circle.

But as she reached her arm around his neck his eyes widened with realization as to which card it was. "Sorry." She mumbled nervously as she crawled into his lap sideways so she could still face the game. Everyone was feeling awkward. The tension was so thick you could feel it. And Kristoff's face was torn between embarrassment and rage. But at seeing his face, and everyone else's Hans let out a smug smirk of triumph. Vanessa could see it on his face and kept her voice low. "Shut up," though no one had said anything. "Just some one go next."

It was Hans turn and since his legs weren't movable he had Vanessa grab the hat and pass it to him. He chose a slip an pulled it out. With arms unconsciously around Vanessa she read as well. He had a confused face and Vanessa snickered. Hans turned his head and looked at her, trying to ignore how close they were, and asked "Where?" in a silent whisper. Though it couldn't be heard she mouthed 'anywhere, but try to keep it less awkward for us'. He looked around at the others around him, as well as she. And before she could turn to ask he licked the slide of her face from below her jaw to a little above her eyebrow.

The groups eyes nearly fell out of their heads. Hans held out the paper with two fingers so they could read it. All that is said was . . .

_{Lick someone}_

Elsa turned her head to Anna, and said sibling smiled sheepishly. (Try saying that 5x fast!) Anna played with her braids and bit her lip. "I was hoping it would've been me to pick the card. Sorry." Elsa gasped and playfully hit her arm before reaching into the top hat herself, pulling the paper to her face, She read the inscription. Obviously Kristoffs.

_{Imitate someone in the room}_

She smiled wryly and stood. Beginning to strut she puffed out her chest. "Oh, look at me I'm Hans! I'm so desperate for mommy to notice me cause I'm a runt. So Imma kill all da people of Arrendale!" Most laughed but Hans frowned slightly and unconsciously held Vanessa closer. Elsa sat down laughing. And Anna congratulated her on success of the part. Even Kristoff joined in, and Vanessa's laugh was slightly more subtle. As the night passed on, they went through many more strips of paper, some being rejected, as to which the rejectee was usually either tackles, then tickled; or shot with an ice blast until they complied. Most of the questions and dares remained clean, per say. But when It was Kristoffs turn again he pulled out a page that no amount of tickling nor blasting could make him comply to.

_{Explain your whole past with the person on your left . . . through song.}_

* * *

A/N: I know it was extra long but, hey more to read right?

Were they too OOC-ish?

Someone comment something. I soo lonely. WHAT IS YOUR OPINION? WHAT DO YOU WANT? EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT I CARE!


	8. Songs and other problems

Thank you to those who followed or favorited! It seriously stunned me in my seat!

My cat Alex legit plays fetch/soccer! We throw a mini soccer ball away from us and he uses his front paws to kick it back! New discoveries Every day!

Mystery songs! OOOOooooOOOOhhh! {You have to guess the song mentioned in here! Who ever does so corectly gets their name and what ever book their currently writing (does not have to be frozen related) advertised here!} And the lines not mention, were not mentioned because they didn't happen in this universe. K?

I'm sorry for those who really want Hans and the Oc to be together. They'll get there soon, but a little unfinished buisness needs to be resolved.

Also sorry for the ( I think ) late update. Russian is going weel, Arabi? not so much. Mathe? *cringes*

Ahh, I love the sweet smell of awkward angsty love in the morning-err-night!

* * *

All the freinds (and other) sat in the circle eagerly anxious on the edge of their seats (sorta). But Kristoff kept his mouth shut tight, even so far as to clench his jaw solid. Everyone eyed him for a whole 2 minuets or so until Anna quickly ripped the paper from his hands and ran behind Elsa when he tried to take it back. "Hey! Give it back! It's my card!" But Anna just smiled mischievously. "_OOOH_! Explain your whole story with the person on your left. *Gasp* That's Vanessa! OH! This is going to be interesting, and in _SONG_! Kristoff never sings for me." Anna confidently handed the paper back to Kristoff who simply crumbled it up in one clutch.

He sighed and they all actually spent 5 whole literal minuets arguing. (Between Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff.) Till finally, "Stop!" Hans yelled. When they all turned heads to him in silence he continued. "Why don't we let Vanessa decide. Its her past too, you know?" The sisters nodded and Kristoff grudgingly agreed. As he faced her though his eyes begged her to say no, but he knew as well as she they were going to learn this by him or her, and she chose him. The others all cheered in excitement at her decision an she nodded to Kristoff. He let out a heavy breath but started anyways.

_"I sometimes ride by all the places and thought of all the time we happily wasted._" His voiced flowed softly trying to hide it the best he could. "_Wondering if you were somewhere feeling lonely," _the story seemed vague at first but no one seemed to push him. _"When you think of words that hurt you do you read the ones I wrote you?"_ he locked eyes with Vanessa and blocked out the interested faces of the world. But you could see the build up of strength on his body, the tensing of his chest, the muscles in his throat, and the new intake of air in his lungs. The next part came as a shock to the others, especially but the passion roaring from his voice.

_"I remember the day you told me you were leaving,_

_I remember the make-up running down your face. _

_And the dreams you left behind to me you gave them."_

He held his hands out and his elbows on his knees, never looking at anyone's wide eyes, but _hers_.

_"I wish that I could wake up with amnesia! _

_And forget about these stupid little things, _

_all the memories I never could escape!"_

His voice had risen but lowered with with the next verse.

_"All the pictures that you sent me they're still hung up on my walls._

_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit sometimes I feel alone._

_It hurts to hear your name, since I haven't seen you in so long."_

She nearly welled up with tears as he let the chorus flow one last time.

_"I remember the day you told me you were leaving,_

_I remember the make-up running down your face. _

_And the dreams you left behind to me you gave them._

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia! _

_And forget about these stupid little things, _

_all the memories I never could escape!_

_'Cause I'm really not fine at all!"_

The world hung in silence awhile as they all tried to absorb the vague, but fiery-ly passionate tale sung from someone who nearly never does any of the previous. He breathed out and got up to leave. He'd only made it a few steps before Vanessa wobbly, hastily jumped off Hans' lap. Her hand reached his shoulder and turned his body to hers. Hugging him hard around the neck as her weakened body could. Kristoff's wide watery eyes closed softly and he slowly overlapped his arms around he waist. He with held the tears but not the soft sob.

They stayed that way awhile and no one dared stop them, for none really understood what truly happened behind those words. But finally Vanessa broke away and held Kristoffs face in her hands. She rubbed his face clear of unbidden tears with her thumbs and looked him in the eye. "It was the only way I could have stayed." She whispered. He shook his head though and replied, "You couldn't have just run away?" The woman smiled softly and returned the head shake. "They'd have found us Kristoff." He chuckled and held her closer. "Nu-uh." He replied childishly. She wiggled her nose with his and left his embrace.

She wiped her own face to make sure she hadn't cried, and her stomach growled. "Uh - I-I think I'll go make a late dinner." The brunette pointed to the kitchen and awkwardly laughed, before she turned to leave. Kristoff; realizing not only how much he unintentionally gave away, but also how much of a scene he made . . . _again_. He decided to go help, rather than explain himself. As the blonde left for the kitchen his blush could even be seen by the shoulders on his bare back. And the trio left over let out a heavy breath they didn't even realize they were holding.

_Woah that was deeper than expected . . ._

Anna, Elsa, Hans; even Sven, All looked at eat other with wide eyes. Eventually they verbally expressed their questions to each other unable to keep them in.

"So . . . " Anna started. "Yeah, that as a bit unexpected. Does Frozone boy do that often?" Hans questioned. Elsa shook her head. "No, Kristoff is normally well reserved. Maybe he is just shaken up from the events of tonight." Anna disagreed though. "Even when I got shot in the heart then frozen to near death he acted better." Anna received a sad look from Elsa and quickly added, "No offence!" She lifted up her hands. And Hans snickered at Elsa's pout. When both sisters glared at him though, he quickly stopped; wanting to hear their opinions before he made any input. After awhile of thinking he looked at the girls. "Do you think they're still together?" Anna shot up. "No! Kristoff loves m-"

But as she looked to the kitchen, seeing the two she had to question herself. "-Maybe someone else?" Hans secretly tormented her. He stood up behind her. Facing the couple in the kitchen as they chopped the vegetables and such. "Having second thoughts?" Anna tensed her face and walked out of the room. Refusing to cry in front of Hans, again. He would not make her weak. He would not get inside her head. As she leave Elsa stood. "Anna!" she called worriedly. Then the queen turned to her ex-criminal. "Listen, YOU are - - " "What? On thin ice, my dear snow queen?" He chuckled as she puffed up in anger at his pun. The blonde spun on her heal and headed off in search to comfort her sister.

Hans watched her leave and then turned his attention back to the laughter in the open kitchen. Seeing her and him, Hans just didn't get it.

_No it's nothing. I'm not jealous, I'm not in l-_

_He just took whats mine, and I get what I want._

Hans smirked to himself as his calculating side was back in action.

_Its on now Ice boy._

* * *

Kristoff glanced over at Vanessa as he place the butter in the pot of boiling potatoes. He didn't realize he'd been staring till she waved a carrot in front of his face. He blinked his eyes and shook his head, trying to regain his composure. "I-I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Her small grin dropped to a subtle frown. "Yeah, I wanted to know if you were doin' ok?" He nodded as she went back to cutting the carrots. "Yeah, yeah, totally. Why do you ask?" Though he already knew why, at least it would stall him from answering.

She looked at him with that slight glare, telling him she knew what he was doing, but she looked back to the orange vegetable and finished chopping. "Well I thought after so many years, you'd have grown accustomed to this." She simply replied as the carrot sliced were dropped into a new pot. The brown eyed boy sighed and put down the knife he was using to cut the meat. "I know, it's just we were so close. We can be like that again!" He said hopefully. Vanessa turned to him and smiled knowingly.

"No Kristoff," he frowned. "Why not, I know where you'll be, I can take time off, I - - ""Kristoff!" She stopped him and he quickly closed his mouth. "What?" She chuckled slightly. "Kristoff our kinda love was more along the lines of a close platonic. I would do anything for you and you, I. But there's somebody out there who would do that with a different kind of passion." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "She's the one who GIVE you a family, I'll just be part of it." He nodded fully understanding, but unsure of who to choose. But he decided to make things right. He gave Vanessa tight hug before heading off to apologize to Anna.

But in his haste, he didn't see the hazel eyes that were not of his friend, hiding in the shadows.

* * *

An : Sooo sorry! Even I think they were too OOc-ish! *bleckgh* But it had to be done. Don't know if I'm going to continue this tension between Kristoff and Hans or not. Its a good stopping place for Kristoff but a great beginning place for Hans. IDK.

Also, yeah shorter chapter cause i wanted a cliff hanger. But still around 2000 words ok?

please someone say what they all want to happen. I'm running out of things. I mean i have some ideas but their all loose and each single idea has a completely and totally different ending than the others. Do you want a kiss yet?

Yes or no?

How passoinate/ what rating?

between whom?

Should elsa fall into this love stew? yes or no?

does Vanessa have powers too? Will anna and kristoff get back together? Will hans ever repent?

Will amends be made?

How long should the book go on?

. . . . so many questions

~nessa


	9. Dinner and a Snack?

Hey guys sorry for the haitus but no one told me what they wanted and I had a hard time trying to decide which course this story should take.

Watching : watch?v=2GOTFnrjdMY

listening to : Натали и Николай Басков - Николай (Аудио)

(neither are related)

BUT! I will continue the idea of someone guessing the mystery songs and getting what ever they want advertised here! (There is no hidden song today but can you guess the movie quote? Hint : it's not finished and it's from DreamWorks not Disney)

Yeah! A WEE bit of Kristanna for y'all.

Also, {WARNING!} in here is the reason why 'tis rated T.

* * *

Kristoff ran through the irritatingly large amount of hall Vanessa had.

_Why can't people just run to the next room?_

Finally he found Anna sitting next to Elsa. The elder was the first to recognize his presence and she looked at him sadly. He returned her look apologetically. Smiling softly Elsa seemed to understand and left the two to be together alone. Anna gazed at him warily as he approached her. As he sat down near her he began. "Anna I-" but he was cut off by her hugging him tightly. "I know I'm sorry Kristoff! I know I over reacted again, it's just; I've lost so many people in my life and had my love messed with too much. I just don't think I could let it happen to me again." She softly sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged her back softly in his bare bear arms.

"Anna, you'll never loose me." Said girl gazed up in his eyes unsure. He smiled down at her. "I swear it." She smiled cutely but it dropped as soon as it came. "But what about Vanessa? Wh- whats going on between you two. I don't want to be part of some love triangle." The dear child-like woman replied sternly. He thought a while before answering cautiously, "Vanessa and I - - are just really close friends." He fed her the lie he himself was trying to believe. Anna looked as if she could tell that wasn't the point. "Really!" he tried to encourage. But when she even sat up an crossed her arms Kristoff sighed.

"I think it seems like more, but I'm just being protective of her around Hans. He knows not to try and harm either of you in any way," He said earning a proud smile from Anna. "But Vanessa's been alone too. He may try the same thing." Anna nodded in understanding and loosed her arms. Kristoff put a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Anna, look at me." She did as she was asked and met his gaze. "It's just for a little while. Ok?" She smiled softly and nodded though she didn't completely understand the last part.

They hugged as if in conformation and Anna secured her thoughts. "I love you." He smiled at her embracing her tighter. "I love you too."

* * *

Mean while down stairs . . .

Hans came out of the shadows and leaned his head over our dear womans shoulder. "Hello" he whispered softly. To which she yipped in surprise in in flinching hit him in the face with a spatula. "Owww." Hans groaned. Vanessa took a gasp for a breath and held her hand to he chest before turning and laughing. She held her hands to her face to try and with hold her laugh with spatula still in hand. The brunette reached out her hand to check his cheek but Hans ripped the spatula away before she got close. He held his cheek with the opposing hand.

The red head turned to looked at her. "What? I-Is this gonna become a regular thing with you? Because - -" Vanessa's laughter died down as she shushed him and placed a soft finger to his lips. He silenced himself as she walked over to the window and scooped a bowl full of snow and placed it on the counter. He watched her curiously as she layed a damp rag atop the bowl and left to put the spatula near the cooking food. He opened hi mouth to speak, but she just looked at him again and he closed his mouth.

* * *

Elsa had left the couple to do as couples do when they make up. No she wasn't encouraging any ideas, but she thought it best that she did not intrude on their special moments. So she decided to meet up with the others. As she reached the stairs top and began her decent down she noticed two figures in the kitchen. Believing it could only be Vanessa and Hans she decided to check on them. She made her way down the wide stair case and looked into the room but stopped when she saw them rather close.

Elsa snuck over to the kitchen and though she didn't like the fact that she, Elsa the dignified queen of Arrendale, was in fact trying to eavesdrop; she did so anyways. It was quiet for a while as she noticed Vanessa was preparing to help him with his burnt face, obviously from a well oiled spatula. Things were going well and Elsa , believing there was nothing to worry about almost walked out from behind the wall. That is until Vanessa got very, very, close to the shirtless man.

The queen returned to her previous position. Yes she wanted them to be careful, and certainly disagreed to anything physical between them. Other than her punching him that is. But then again, Vanessa wasn't her sister so she had no control over her. And though Elsa had read plenty of romance books, It's never like seeing something in person. She had a long moral fight with herself as Vanessa softly cleaned the wound, but when Hans leaned into her best friends lips, everyone's mind went blank.

* * *

Vanessa returned to the rag once it had cooled and neared Hans. He backed away slowly until each had their back to something. His to the counter and hers to the island. She finally reached up to clean the wound and Hans took the time to take in her memorizing features. Noticing she was preoccupied to stare at his face and not other places he let his mind wander. What it must be like to taste her, all of her. What is must feel like to have her pressed up against one's chest. What it must sound like to have her whisper, no, scream one's name. Finally these thoughts got to him and he moved his head forward.

Vanessa dropped the rag immediately and her eyes widened enormously in shock. Lips to lips. He had been leaning back on his elbows so she had been hovering over him and their heads were equal in height. But now he rose and loomed over her. Hans pressed his lips into hers further. His arm wrapped around her lower back and when she made no move of reaction, he placed a hand in between her shoulder blades, pushing her softly into his chest. Finally she let her eyes flutter shut and Hans took in the good news of her pressing back. Vanessa's hands sensually pushed lightly on Hans' chest.

She couldn't help but feel the excited at the rippling muscles in his chest rising and falling with every breath. As inexperienced as she was, for having never been kissed. (Nope, not even Kristoff) She took after his example, and pushed back. Hans' received this new found boldness and became determined to keep ahead. Her smooth lips soon moved in sync with his. Albeit his had their scars but that just made the kiss all the more exciting. Hans took hold of the ribbon in her hair and pulled it out with the flick of his wrist. Letting her dark brown, fist size swirls fall from her head to splay 'round her face and down her back.

As the 'fiery' passion built up Hans toyed with the unbelievably soft hair in his hand he pulled a strand, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Her knee's were going week and their cheeks burned. His tongue unabashed, crawls across her lips. And when she refrains from letting him enter, he roughly pinches her bum. As she gasped her mouth opened, leaving it available for Hans.

Elsa tried to pry her eyes off the two and when she heard Vanessa gasp, after Hans had clearly violated her. She told herself to intervene if Vanessa couldn't handle him. But way deep down, she knew the reason that she stayed unmoved, was because she liked to watch.

As he dominated her mouth the hand in her hair moved to the nape of her neck and pushed her head as far into the kiss as she could go. When they finally broke for air, eyes still closed; all Hans breathlessly whispered was "Jump". "Wha-" She tried to question till he slapped her bum hard enogh for the desired reaction. As she reached the point of her being off the ground, Hans let go of her and quickly gripped her legs as he set her in the island. She gasped again pressed against his chest. He took this as a signal to continue but the closer he got the harder she pushed away.

Finally she whispered, "Hans." The man groaned but opened his eyes to see her worried ones. "I don't know if - ah - ahh-" She tried to sound reasonable, sensible, or at least, in some kind of reality until She felt his hot breath on her jaw, her neck, her ear. "Be patient." He whispered huskily.

He licked the shell of her ear, sending those dang cliche shivers down her back. His hands that were on either side of her now helped him in seperating her legs. She disagreed at first of course, but with a quick sharp bite to the neck, her defenses fell. He placed himself between and mooved in closer. Ohh, the scars he would - was - leaving upon the porcelain of her neck.

At one point he "nibbled" hard enough to leave blood. She yipped in pain and he quickly mumbled an apology, licking the space softy. She had tilted her head to allow more available for him. And as he pulled one of the straps of her brazzier down with his teeth she had to find a way to stop him.

She only semi-reluctantly pulled him into a tight hug. But over come with the pheromones of desire she in turn places her small lips to his neck. Now it was Hans' turn to feel the tingles down his back. He gripped her waist and pulled her in close. No worries for us, (the top of the island was above . . . There so . . . she was as well). He trailed his hands higher as her returned to a tounged kiss. When they drew away Hans licked the saliva hanging from his lips. It was incredibly erotic to those on each part.

Hans gave her a wry grin and she only looked at him in fear, knowing where he was going. He leaned down lower and lower till on his knees his head reached hers he began to kiss from her knee to the upper thigh, ignoring her silent cries of protest. And as he reached the soft pink skivvies . . .

. . . His body froze. No LITERALLY froze. He stopped and loked at his body. It was covered from mid-neck down in a thin layer of ice. He looked up at Vanessa and she seemed as suprised as him. But when the two looked to the opening, the queens eyes were equally as wide. Hans now realised how much trouble he was in.

* * *

A/N : Sooooo, anyone else get the shivers? Whadda ya think? Not exactly M but close.

All those pent up ideas had to go some where, good thing Kristoff doesn't know about this . . . YET! Dun dun dun. What will Elsa do? How is Hans gonna weasle himself out of this one? Why did he do it? Out of Lust, some thing to gain that we don't realized yet, or maybe actually just love?

What is Kristoff gonna do about his love triangle stew?

Will humans who haven't been casually around people ever learn to act like one correctly?

AND WILL DINNER EVER BE SERVED?

Pls review if you have read. Thank you to all the new favorites and followers! Dawwww!

~nessa


	10. Exposition can cause problems

DAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWPWPWWWWPWWIWWWWW! THE REVIEWS MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Now I feel like writing this is worth while! Sorry for the haitus. Wanted this to be full a yumyums. And such. Also sorry. Had to change ma user name. They sing the whole song while with Kristoff, just too lazy to write it all. Sorry. Do you guys want me to bring Olaf in this?

listening to : I Won't Back Down (Barnyard the Original Party Animals Movie) OST (Literally my favorite version. Wish it was longer.)

Also : The Show Must Go On-Queen Lyrics

BTW : In this version, Hans is 25. Kristoff, and Elsa are 22. Vanessa is 21 and Anna is 19. I'm pretty sure that follows what they would be a year after the movie. Sven is about 12 - 14. (I don't know how much that would be in moose years).

Lastly can you guess what movie th quote "What the CUSS?" is from?

* * *

Hans' Face grew dark red as the blood rushed to his face, while Vanessa's was as pale as Elsa's snow. Hans had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or in this case his face i-yeah. They stayed still for a whole minute or maybe even two, before Vanessa pulled herself (and her legs) Away form the steaming other. She looked at Elsa, with no words available in her mind other than, _OH SNAP!_ Before Elsa could scream and run as she was obviously ready to do, Vanessa reached out the her. "Elsa! You **mustn't** tell **any one** of this. It didn't mean anything! It was a _'Heat of the moment'_ sort of thing!" Vanessa nodded to herself.

As if on Que Elsa looked over Vanessa's should to see Hans' steaming body. No, literally steaming. Thinking Elsa was distracted with Vanessa, Hans began to thaw the ice shield surrounding him. Hoping for an escape he had almost retracted it before Elsa squealed and re-froze his chest. "Vanessa, did you see that?! Get behind me!" The smaller woman quickly placed and arm in front of her friend. As she was about to aim for a whole body of ice Hans just closed his eyes and turned his head, preparing for the worst.

"No!" He heard the ice shoot out, despite Vanessa's protests. But he knew felt it. Hans just supposed that he went numb. But when he dared to open his eyes he saw the spikes of ice right in front of his eyes. he knew how Elsa's aim was, and she couldn't have missed a shot like that. As he turned his head he saw Elsa with a scared look on her face as Vanessa's hand was coated in a thick layer of frost, and turning a dark red from the spikes that passed by it. Elsa nearly cried as she looked at the youngest of the three's hand. But Vanessa turned to calm her fears.

"Elsa? Elsa! Calm down I-I'm fine." Vanessa held her limp right hand in her left, and tried to hide it. "N-No your n-not! I h-hurt you!" Elsa held her arm to her chest and tried to back away but as she turned to run a wall of fire appeared. Before she could even think to freeze it, Vanessa took her dear friend in her arms from behind. The fire disappeared as Elsa unconsciously decided to stay put. After a tear or two Elsa calmed herself and the fire vanished. She looked to Hans wide eyed and watched him melt the ice from his chest.

He stood and walked over to the two, giving Elsa a look as if saying _'Don't ask' _as he grabbed Vanessa's Hand swiftly. Said girl showed a wince and let a small yip escape her lips and Elsa reached her hands out slightly. But as Hans looked at her again she retracted them. Sadly leaving her in the untrustworthy hands of he who nearly killed them all. But as she fretted and feared inside she remained calm for Vanessa's sake, and watched and waited in cautious wonder, form the other elemental.

Hans, after his rough grab; soon treated the hand as delicately as a snowflake in his torch hands. He let the iced palm lay softly atop his left hand. As his right hand gently petted the frost till its slowly retracted the ice and let the hand flex. He let his hand drop from under neath hers and just hovered as well as the 1st. At the raw flesh of Vanessa's entire hand, wrist and lower arm; Elsa nearly hurled."Try not to move it." The 'flame' haired one said as the brunett tried to flex the red and pink flesh. She nodded and obeyed.

But though Elsa was disgusted she was also as enchanted as Vanessa. For her magic only healed pain, leaving it still a mess; his only healed the wound, leaving it still sore. They all watched in wonder as the flesh slowly crawled back up the hand in vine like movement. Leaving fresh peachy-cream skin in it's wake. it trailed up the length of the wound before Hans brought the knuckle of the hand. He pressed a soft kiss to bones' the fading scars, and all traces of a wound vanished.

All were silent and finally Hans took the lead. "Well, now you know. Lets have supper." He finished, abruptly changing subject. Elsa went to set up the table, and Hans began dispersing the food amongst the plates. Vanessa sat on a stool in another world, staring at her hand in amazement. Hans looked to her and sighed putting the newest plate down with the others. "What is it?" he asked her sounding irritated. She looked at him still in awe and his face softened slightly. "Your-your-"

"Curse? I know its scary, and destructive and a list of other things leading to the accusation of a demon; but-" She placed the not renewed on on Hans' arm, stopping him. "No. This - this . . . MAGIC is, well amazing. In the least of words, fascinating!" she said astounded. He blinked at her twice with a confused and shocked face. No one has ever called it magic before. " . . . Thank you?" he wasn't quite sure what to do so he awkwardly reached out for a hug, before pulling his arms to his side and reaching, this time for a hand shake.

Vanessa shook her head softly and smiled as she pulled him into an awkward hug. He smiled lightly and returned the embrace just as weirdly. But as they heard footsteps they broke apart. Hans quickly looked to Vanessa's neck and she realized it too. It was covered in hickies! She looked at him embarrassed and he quickly raised his hands to her neck. She flinched at first, obviously. Hans' eyes had a flash of sadness across them at the lack of trust but he didn't let it deter him from his work.

he quickly tried to heal the wounds but as Kristoff came round the corner and saw the two he punched Hans square across the jaw. BAM! Hans went flying only to land roughly on his back with his head hitting the wall. Elsa came running in and Anna just blinked at the strange behavior of the man. As Hans raised his head and rubbed it softly Vanessa came in between the two. "WHAT THE CUSS, KRISTOFF?!" She pushed him hard as she could on the chest, though it only caused him to back up a step.

He looked at and angrily and her confused as she ran to the body on the floor. She helped him up and rubbed the back of his head, carefully searching for winces. Seeing as though he would live, she looked back furiously to see a discombobulated Kristoff. Finally he chose to explain. "Vanessa! He was choking you!" He waved his hand towards Hans as she stormed up to him. "No he wasn't! H-" She glanced back at a wide-eyed Hans, subtly shaking his head no. "He was he-helping me with your shirt!" She yelled back warily.

"What?" Vanessa picked up the two tops of the sleeve and pulled them up. "Yes! You see, While I was cooking I dropped some . . . oil near the fire and it sparked! Yeah! And when it did it got my neck!" She gestured to the scars that had just enough healing to not reveal teeth marks. "So the Hans came in and Patted them out as I washed out the fire!" Vanessa nodded. Satisfied with her tale, yet still angry with Kristoff; she turned to the plates of food and walked them to the table. Kristoff and Anna followed with their eyes as she set them down.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about Elsa's Ic-" He stopped when he turned back and saw the evidence gone. he looked at the stone completely astounded. And while all heads were turned, Vanessa mouthed a 'thank you' to Elsa who nodded simply in return. Anna softly pulled on Kristoff's arm, and led him to the dinner table. They soon all sat down, and the silent tension was almost funny. They ate their chicken quietly and softly sipped their drinks. Till the awkwardness was overwhelming.

They had all nearly finished, and Vanessa Kristoff somehow absorbed Hans' powers. For he would surely burn hole in the man. But when Kristoff opened his mouth to ask something, Vanessa cut him off in a heartbeat. "How 'bout a song? Hm? You did bring your lute with you, didn't you Kristoff?" Kristoff gets curious at her strange behavior, but complies anyway. Maybe this will calm everything down.

* * *

As Kristoff got out his lute to play, Vanessa got up and drug Hans to the center of the open room. He looked at her curiously before he got the idea, to sing the old familiar tune. He shook his head furiously and he turned to leave but Sven came to Vanessa's rescue and placed him back in the middle of the room. He sighed but seeing as though there was no way out and the fact that he had to be on his best behavior for Elsa he turned and looked at Vanessa in agreement. She smiled, and nodded at an aggravated Kristoff to play it loud. But he complied and Hans began after the sisters first clap.

**_"She's resplendent. So confident. _**

**_La Seine La Seine La Seine."_**

He smiled and began a small walk like dance with Vanessa. The girl smiled brightly and joined in happily.

_"I realized I'm hypnotized. _

**_La Seine La Seine La Seine."_**

_I hear the moon singing a tune,_

_**La Seine La Seine La seine."**_

He sang with her in a form of musical banter.

_**"Is she divine? Is it the wine?" **_

He tried to place all his choice wordings to her. After all, Kristoffs reddening face was just too perfect to pass up. Hans smiled greatly in triumph and began to dance with her fluently. Laughing along.

_**"Up on the bridge"**_

_"Learn to forgive"_

**_"That's how we are . . . That's how we love . . . La Seine and I . . . "_** They finished together breathlessly. The two heard the claps and pulled their hands nervously. Hans just rubbed his neck awkwardly and Vanessa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She chuckled at his corny grin, and she stuck her tounge out at him. They each laughed and she returned to the group.

* * *

Hans chuckled as well as she walked away but his smile lowered in slow motion as he continued to stare at that bosom of hers. But he was pulled from his thoughts as a growl erupted near him. he turned to the source to find (as expected) none other than Kristoff.

* * *

A/n: Soooooo, after the heat rose; all that was left was more flames. *me failing at trying to be poetic*

Yeah it wasn't very long but y'know with school staring again . . . ? y'know . . .yeah

Alright thank you for all who have stuck with.

Hey you guys! Please tell me if you find any drawing of this. I highly doubt there would be any but just in case I would love to see them.


End file.
